Hosting Vampires
by RiahDeLuna
Summary: (NOTICE: I AM CURRENTLY REWRITING THIS STORY SO UPDATES WILL BE POSTPONED UNTIL I AM FINISHED.) The Cullen's move to Japan and enroll in ouran academy will this be a new start or a complete disaster? Includes Love-sick Kyouya and a softer side of Jasper. Warning: contains sexual references, dry jokes and possible yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Bursting into flames

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan,"

I turned around just in time to see Honey's small body flying through the air until, SLAM!

I was on the ground, my back pressed against the cold linoleum; I felt Honey's precious Usa-chan squashed against my chest. For such a little guy, Honey-senpai was heavy as hell.

"Haru-chan, did you hear? There's going to be new students from America enrolling today!"

Honey seemed more hyper then usual, I tried to speak but I couldn't breathe with him on top of me. He didn't look it, but Honey was really sturdy and the fact that he kept bouncing on my stomach wasn't helping my breathing problem.

"Mitsukuni, calm down," In an instance, his weight was gone, I glanced up and met Mori's steely glare, and a small shudder ran through my body, I should really get off the ground. Honey scampered onto Takashi's back and practically vibrated with excitement.

"Yes, I do know, Suoh-sama asked if I could welcome them to the school, because one of them is apparently a scholar."

Very slowly, I managed to stand up and dust myself off; Tamaki's father had been very insisted that I do it, telling me I was also one of the few people who wouldn't get distracted. I didn't understand what he meant by that but, oh well. I watched Honey's chocolate brown eyes light up with excitement, it was scary just how small and innocent he seemed, but in reality, he was a deadly weapon and the oldest member of the host club.

"Can Takashi and I come too? I want to meet the new commoner students!"

Sigh.

If Honey and Mori tag along, then the entire Host club would want to come. Honey noticed my hesitant state and immediately turned on the cute. His eyes widened and his small lips jutted out into a small pout.

"Please Haru-chan."

I groaned internally.

This wasn't going to be easy to get out of, his lip quivered, not shameful in the least; his eyes widened even further if that were possible.

"Sure, why not? Just don't tell Tama-"

"Haruhiiiii"

Oh crap, too late. Sure enough, Tamaki came streaming down the hall, he knelt in front of me and clutched both my hands in his, pouting up at me. Oh crap, not this.

"Haruhi, can daddy come too? Daddy wants to meet the Americans!"

All these damn rich people think they can do what ever they want. But I didn't have time to argue, I had to meet the exchange students. I quickly agreed and swiftly made my way down the hall, somehow, Hikaru and Kaoru had found us and invited themselves along, and I had no time to disagree.

Finally, we made it down to the main office, and sure enough we found them.

It would be hard to miss any of them, they were all exceptionally beautiful, I scanned them all, and there were five males and five females, every one of them stunning in the least, eight of them sharing the same strange golden eye colour. But only seven of them were wearing uniforms, I noticed that the female uniforms they wore had been modified a little, instead of the usual long skirted dress, the fabric had been pleated and made significantly shorter, sitting just above the knees of those beautiful Cullen's, and the sleeved had been shortened and the neck lowered to a casual 'V' neck. I liked it, it was nice. But it was also very cold and gloomy outside, they really picked a dull time to come to Ouran.

"Konnichiwa, your Fujioka Haruhi-san?" The oldest looking, blonde male spoke fluidly, he must be the farther, He looked me up and down, seeming confused at first but shrugged it off, he bowed slightly and immediately I flustered and returned the bow awkwardly.

"K-Konnichiwa, y-your Cullen Carlisle-san?"

I heard someone chuckle, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, musical almost.

I stood from my awkward position and I watched attentively as Carlisle introduced his family.

"This is my wife Esme, and my foster children Edward and Bella," He waved his pale hand past a small, rounded lady with beautiful curves and long waved of caramel, then past the little couple, that were locked in an embrace, and I immediately felt uncomfortable, Edward was glaring at me, like I was somehow wearing the wrong clothing, which was kind of true, gender wise. But why the hell would he criticize what I wear? Was he that old-fashioned that a girl couldn't wear boys clothing? You'd think this guy was 100 years old or something. Edward's mouth tightened, as if to hold back the laughter that threatened to bubble up from his throat.

"Jasper and Alice,"

His hand drifted past a very interesting pair, a tall, blonde boy with scorching, pain filled eyes and a small, dark haired girl with a beautiful face, and she was smiling at me a little weirdly, as though she knew me.

"Rosalie and Emmett"

Carlisle introduced the next couple and then he turned to a tall, russet skinned boy and small bouncing baby in his arms that looked significantly like Edward. Jacob however, seemed like the odd one out, and not only because of his skin colour, but because he was the only one who looked like he'd rather chew off his own arm then be here.

"and, Jacob and Renesmee"

Carlisle gave Jacob a pat on the shoulder then held his arms out to take little baby Renesmee, who looked about four or five years old from him, Jacob suddenly looked distorted, and his grip seemed to tighten around the small little girl. I watched Renesmee place her tiny hand on Jacob's face and all the anxiety faded from Jacobs features. Without another word, he passed the small toddler to the tall blonde male.

I started shuffling on my feet awkwardly, I didn't know what to say, and I finally understood why Suoh-sama thought other people may get distracted, all these damn people were so good looking.

Before I could speak, Tamaki beat me to the punch.

"Haruhi, where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce us? I swear, daddy raised you better then this"

"You're not my father senpai!"

Tamaki dismissed my rage and instead went straight into hosting mode. He stepped in front of me, arms spread wide and his face a picture of tranquillity.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy my dear friends, it's a pleasure to meet you all, I am Suoh Tamaki, president of the Ouran Host Club."

Tamaki was such a fluid speaker; I found it amazing just how easy it was for him to talk to these beautiful creatures. After introductions were made, the host club decided to mingle, I watched Honey scamper towards Renesmee who was now standing next to Jacob, clutching his pant leg. I watched him bend over and smile at her, holding Usa-chan towards her, inviting the little girl to take him for a while. Renesmee accepted eagerly and Honey felt it was safe to talk to her.

"Hi" Honey greeted in his usual, babyish tone. I remember Honey once telling me he was fluent in seven languages, so it wasn't hard for him to converse in English. "My names, Mitsukuni"

"Mitsukuni!" Renesmee exclaimed in a voice, sugary sweet. Honey seemed shocked that she pronounced his name perfectly, but his face soon lit up in a very adorable grin.

Hikaru and Kaoru had decided to chat with Alice, asking questions about them that seemed a little rude in my opinion, but she answered every one with a wide smile, Jasper however looked like he wanted to tear off Hikaru's head and then shove it down Kaoru's throat. I needed to watch out for him.

The Host's clubs mood was electric; they seemed fascinated about the Cullen's. Asking questions and getting answers like, Carlisle was a doctor, Renesmee was Edward's niece, and Jacob was a friend of the family who wanted to spend time in Japan. I had just started a conversation with Emmet when,

_**Bang! Clatter! Bang!**_

The sound of falling books caught everyone's attention. Everyone turned to find who else but the Shadow King himself, Kyouya. He stood frozen, his eyes wide as he glared at Carlisle with what seemed to be hurt filled eyes. His arms were stretched out over a pile of books that I assumed were the source of that loud bang.

"C-Carlisle-sama?"

I turned immediately towards the oldest Cullen, he seemed just as shocked, his mouth pressed down in a hard line, it seemed like an eternity passed before he responded.

"Kyouya? Is that really you? You've gotten so big and handsome I must add."

I watched the exchanged closely, the way they shook hands, the way Kyouya flinched when their hands first made contact, the admiring gaze Kyouya wore.

"Well you haven't changed a bit, still as young as ever."

I watched Kyouya squeeze Carlisle's hand before releasing it, it seemed like he was making sure that Carlisle wasn't going anywhere, to reassure himself that he was real.

"Ah, well my daughters just love using me as their little makeup guinea pig"

Carlisle chuckled softly, and was immediately joined by the rest of the family, god it was beautiful, more beautiful then any music.

"Kyou-chan, how do you know the Cullen's?"

Honey asked curiously while Renesmee tugged softly on Usa-chan's leg, he seemed just as curious as I was, and I mentally thanked him for asking. Kyouya finally turned to acknowledge us, the look on his face made it look like he had been oblivious of our presence.

"Well, Carlisle-sama had worked for my father's medical company when I was a boy; he spent a lot of time around the house and I was quite accustomed to him, but then he left"

Kyouya's voice cracked on the last word and I could definitely hear the hurt in his voice, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper flinch and grasp his chest tightly as though he had been stuck, but when I looked back, he was completely composed.

"Kyouya, you know what happened, I was offered a new job that paid good money, and it was close to our old home."

Carlisle seemed just as hurt as Kyouya, and I watched in shock as Carlisle slowly removed the Shadow King's glasses and gently brush back Kyouya's hair that fell into his eyes. Kyouya had been so busy with homework lately that he hadn't had time to cut his hair in over a month; it was long now, falling just above his shoulders and over his eyes. But that's when it happened, the moment that would leave the host club with out Kyouya for a while.

"Baka! You left without telling me! You abandoned me for cash!" I had never heard Kyouya yell so loudly before, his anger surprised me, but I wasn't ready for what happened next. I watched in shock as Kyouya began to strike the Older Cullen's chest with the side of his fists, beating like a tantrum prone child. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Kyouya had never hit anyone before, well, not that we knew of. He repeatedly struck until Carlisle's strong hands retrained him. Kyouya was shaking and horrifyingly enough, crying. The emotionless, money-hungry, cold-hearted Shadow King was crying.

"It wasn't about the money Kyouya, Esme felt a little home-sick, so we decided it was time to return to America"

Kyouya turned his deathly gaze towards Mother Cullen, I hated that look, it was truly the only time I felt afraid of Kyouya. But Esme didn't seem fazed in the least; she just smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Why are you back?" Kyouya asked flatly.

"Well, Ouran is such a prestigious school, Edward really wanted to attend this year and Alice was all for it! I had no idea you's be here,"

Carlisle step forward, placed both of his pale hands on the each of Kyouya's cheeks and smile at the shocked Shadow King.

"Gomen, my boy, I'm afraid Esme, Renesmee and I have to leave. But remember, I never forgot about you, don't you dare think that.

"Oh, Kyouya, but I _have_ missed you so."

Carlisle embraced the tall teen, who was still crying I might add. I managed to get over my shock and glance around the room, the host club looked shocked, no, mortified! I could almost feel Tamaki's surprise as Kyouya hugged the beautiful Cullen back. This was too much to handle.

"Goodbye, Kyouya, my boy"

Affection practically seeped from Carlisle's voice as he pulled away to pat the young Ootori's shoulder and turn to walk away, followed by Esme. Renesmee strayed for a while, she snuggled Usa-chan against her chest once more before gently placing it back in Honey's waiting hands kissing his cheek thankfully, she skipping after Carlisle gracefully.

The host club stood shocked, staring at Kyouya with wide eyes. I had the strange urge to embrace to Shadow King and tell him we were here, but I was also to afraid to do so.

Kyouya didn't turn to look at us once, all he did was wipe his eyes and make his way down the hall; leaving his scattered books lying on the ground.

The next day was horrible, Kyouya was absent from school and without his planning, the host club was a complete disaster. Tamaki had chosen a volcano island theme and made me the damsel who would be sacrificed into on of the fake volcanos. Unfortunately, one of the volcanoes that were programmed to shoot sparks tipped over and one of the many crape paper trees burst into flames.

Luckily the sprinklers kicked in, but everyone in the room was soaked, this proved just how badly we needed Kyouya.

"Oh great milord, now I'm all wet" Kaoru complained, holding one of his soaked blue sandals between his thumb and forefinger. A few of the customers had stayed back to help clean up and the Hitachiin twins had been trying to host them while doing so.

"You do look adorable though, otouto-chan" Hikaru purred, gently running the tip of his mop against Kaoru's calf.

"Stop it Hikaru, this isn't the time or place!" Kaoru feigned annoyance, kicking the mop away from him.

"You didn't protest this morning in the school bathrooms, Kaoru"

Kaoru blushed expertly, stumbling away from his brothers advances.

"Shh! Hika-nii, don't tell everyone!"

The room filled with the squeals of excited girls who were obviously witnesses to the twin's ridicules brotherly love routine. I don't know why girls loved them so much!

"Mitsukuni!" A familiar bubbly voice came from 3rd music room entry. All eyes turned towards the door, Renesmee Cullen, beautiful baby girl stood at the door, her small arms waving madly causing her pretty bronze curls to bounce around her, she was obviously trying to catch Honey's attention.

"Who's that?"

"She's adorable!"

Many of the guests began whispering about the small Cullen. Cooing and smiling at the little girl.

"Re-chan!" Honey sang excitedly, running over to Renesmee happily. Renesmee seemed only too happy to see the small Loli-shota again.

"Hello, Re-chan!" Honey chimed, patting her head and offering her Usa-chan again. Renesmee took him happily and smiled at Honey adorably.

"Kon'nichiwa, o genki desu ka?" Renesmee chirped happily, Honey's eyes widened excitedly, patting Renesmee's head again.

"Ah! Very good Re-chan!" Honey responded in English. "You said that perfectly, and I am fine, thank you for asking!"

Renesmee seemed delighted that she had gotten that right, she snuggled Usa-chan in one arm, wrapping the other around Honey's leg affectionately.

"Re-chan, where is your family?" Honey asked just before the tall, intimidating, Jacob walked through the door; he glanced down at Renesmee and sighed in relief.

"Nessie! I've been looking all over for you; you shouldn't run away like that!"

Jacob arched over and plucked Renesmee from the floor, she squealed in delight, cuddling into Jacob's large arms.

"Aww how sweet" One of the many customers sighed.

"He's like a big brother!" A girl standing next to me cooed, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Tamaki smile. Oh god I know what this meant. Tamaki made his way towards the large, russet skinned man gracefully.

"Jacob-san? I would like to extend to you, the opportunity to join our magnificent host club"

**A/N**

**My first story, I hope it didn't bore you to tears, and then again I doubt anyone is reading this right now.**

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I didn't know what else to do.**

**More chapters due, including more of a friendship between Honey and Renesmee ^^**

**Ok . . bye . . **


	2. Chapter 2: Ookami otoko

"Uh? Huh?" Jacob seemed flabbergasted; his eyebrow pushes together in confusion, he didn't seem to notice that Tamaki had asked that question in English. The room was silent, awkwardly, feet-shuffling silent. I had the sudden urge to run my finger nails down a chalkboard, just for fun. I felt a bit devious for having that thought, but the quiet was killing me.

"Would. You. Like. To. Join. Our. Club?" Tamaki dragged out every word in plain English, treating the poor 6 ft teenager like a small child. The dent between Jacob's eyebrows deepened as he took in Tamaki's words.

"I know what you said! I'm not stupid!" Jacob's double bass voice boomed in annoyance, the small toddler in his arms seemed to roll her eyes at Jacob's little outburst, patting his arm reassuringly.

"What the hell kind of club is this anyway? It must suck because everyone's wet."

Jacob glanced down at Renesmee, who was beginning to get restless in Jacobs large python-arms. This guy didn't look young enough to be in my class, Hikaru and Kaoru had mocked him about his height all day, probably because most of their customers were staring at Jacob with wide, googly eyes.

Jacob finally gave in and gently set Renesmee down on the ground, the little toddler took off like one of those wind-up toys after you twisted it too far. She made a bee-line towards Honey, who was in the farthest corner of the room with Mori, picking up pieces of charred, damp crape-paper off of the floor. Honey welcomes her with a smile; even Mori gave her a small nod, acknowledging her presence. Renesmee decided to help, running around frantically, picking up the smallest pieces that Honey had missed.

"This is a host club, my dear American." Tamaki waved his hands dramatically, as if he were drawing his explanation in the air. "We host beautiful maidens seeking attention from beautiful men, such as I and we happen to notice that you are beautiful too, well kind of, so what do you say?"

"No" Jacob answered flatly, I don't blame him either, the host club had nothing on him so they couldn't force him to join like they made me. Tamaki merely smiled and began his methods of persuasion.

During Tamaki's little drabble, Jacob had manage to sneak away from his silly antics and make his way towards the bouncing baby girl, who had somehow ended up on Mori's shoulders, bouncing up at down happily.

"Nessie, come on, time to go" Jacob's tone was filled with the authority I didn't think someone his age could possess, leadership practically seeped through his voice as he stepped in front of Mori, holding out his arms for the little girl. Renesmee's smile dropped from her face, she didn't look like she wanted to go. Jacob sighed; he was about a head taller then Mori, which was a bit of a surprise, so it was easy for him to reach up at pluck her from his shoulders. Renesmee squealed in protest, she began kicking her legs frantically, trying to get out of Jacob's death-grip.

"No! Don't wanna go! Don't wanna go!" Renesmee cried out, she had managed to twist herself around and begin kicking her small legs against Jacob's thigh, and the impact seemed to have no effect on him. But his face was soon overcome by pain and he looked down at Renesmee's escape attempts.

"Look how happy the host club makes her, Jacob-san" Tamaki shouted from across the room, his little scheme to try and get Jacob to join still burned inside of him. "If you join, she can stay here with Honey-senpai and all of us."

Jacob's face twisted in disgust, the thought of joining the host club seemed completely unappealing to him. He looked like he'd rather stuff Renesmee in a bag and run off to Mexico. Renesmee glanced up at Jacob, her eyes glistening with sadness,

"Awwww" One of Honey-senpai's customers drawled in awe. "Kawaii"!

Jacob's face fell, the sight of the saddened baby girl seemed to take its toll on him, and his chest heaved monumentally, a gust of wind following shortly after. Jacob glanced down at Renesmee once more; his own version of a puppy-dog face graced his features.

"Do I have too?" He asked, exasperated with the little girls persistence.

"Yes!" Renesmee exclaimed, obviously happy with the fact that she had captured the tall teenager in her tiny little grasp. With another sigh, Jacob laughed, running his fingers through his long hair.

"Okay Nessie, I'll do it for you."

Approving cheers and hoots from the many customers echoed through the large room. It was amazing just how whipped Renesmee had him. Honey jumped ecstatically, clapping his hands frantically.

"Re-chan! You can stay! You can stay!" Honey chimed, spinning around happily, the sight of it almost made me throw up, almost. "Re-chan, this is going to be so fun, we can have cake and candy, oh and the club goes on fieldtrips, you can come too!" Honey's rhythm didn't falter once as he happily made his a circuit around Jacob.

"Haruhi," Hikaru whispered into my right ear. "Do you think he'll make a good host?"

"He's really big" Kaoru intervened, whispering into my left ear.

"-and scary" Hikaru added, sounding a little frightened himself. They both leaned on my shoulders and my knees almost buckled under their weight.

"I think Jacob-kun will make a very good host, he seems very loving towards Renesmee." I let my voice drop an octave, trying to be a little more quiet then usual.

"He seems creepy," Kaoru added, shaking his finger disapprovingly.

"He looks at Renesmee like he's in love or something…" Hikaru whispered, shaking his head in mock disgust.

"It's gross and not to mention illegal," both twins recited together in perfect harmony.

"Oh right, and incest is completely legal" I let the acid drip from my tone, Hikaru's face turned into one of shock and he quickly turned to embrace his younger twin.

"We don't know what you're talking about," they sang softly, turning away from me and gliding away, still embracing. The twins were planning something, I could feel it. I glanced up, noticing that I had been watching the ordeal but hadn't said much. All the customers had now left and only the host club remained.

"So, we just pour tea and talk to the girls?" Jacob asked, Tamaki who was still rambling on about the Host club.

"If you want to dumb it down, then yes." Tamaki frowned; obviously offended that Jacob didn't take this seriously. "Haruhi, come here please."

"Uh, H-Hai senpai" speaking out loud seemed wrong for some reason, I had been watching from the sidelines for almost two hours and being included in the conversation felt a little rattling. As I got closer, I could clearly see Jacob face, he was beautiful, to say the least. His smell was intoxicating, deep, earthy and masculine; it was both wonderful and intimidating.

"Jacob-san," Tamaki said. "I would like you to meet Fujioka Haruhi; he's one of our hosts."

Jacob eyes widen slightly, his face changed from one of shock to that of disgust, I looked down at myself quickly; I had changed out of my island cosplay and was now wearing my school uniform. He paced around me slowly, taking in every inch of me with a genuinely confused face. He leaned forward and sniffed at me shamelessly.

"You're a girl." He said flatly. Tamaki gaped at the enormous teenager. Jacob glanced around the room, his dark brown eyes meeting each host club member's shocked expression. I was pretty shocked myself, but what did I care? "What? Don't tell me you guys didn't know."

"H-How can you tell she's a girl?" Tamaki spluttered out, still obviously bewildered.

"Jakey can tell she's a girl because he used his wolf nose!" Renesmee cried out from across the room. Jacob's head snapped up immediately as he turned to glare at the little girl. Renesmee gasped audibly and quickly covered her mouth with her tiny hands.

"Wolf nose?" Honey asked, obviously confused by the remark.

"Uh, sorry, Jakey we have to go home, Auntie Alice will be mad if we miss dinner." Renesmee leaped from her spot on Mori's shoulders and shockingly landed gracefully on the ground. Jacob shot a warning sound at Renesmee before he quickly ran towards her; scooping her from the ground and heading towards the exit.

"I'll see you guys later!" and with that, he left. Leaving the entire room contemplating what had just happened.

**000000**

**Jacob's POV**

"WOLF NOSE?" Edward screamed loudly, his disgusting vampire breath filled my nostrils. Stupid vampire could use a breath-mint, or two. "I heard that mutt!"

"Well step away so I won't think, you seriously smell Edward!" Stupid vampire! Lucky I took the blame for telling the host about the wolf nose remark. I wouldn't be able to bear it if they yelled at Renesmee. Oh crap! Edward can hear my thoughts! Uh, just kidding bloodsucker! I was joking! Pay no attention to the thoughts in my mind.

"What? Renesmee, She…" Edward turned to look at the tiny toddler; she began shuffling awkwardly under her fathers gaze. I felt the urge to pick her up at hide her underneath my jacket.

"I'm sorry daddy, I forgot, I didn't mean to tell."

"This is your fault Jacob!" Edward spat, turning to glare at me again. "We told you she wasn't ready to be around others who didn't know about us!"

I took every insult that came like a man, dog, mutt, Fido, Lassie, arrogant-know-it-all-who-doesn't-own-a-shirt. I didn't care, as long as he didn't yell at Nessie, I was fine.

"Edward, it wasn't Jacob's Fault either." Oh great, Bella to the rescue. What was more embarrassing then being yelled at by a vampire? Being saved by his wife. Shameful, truly shameful.

Edward's lip quirked slightly as he took in my deep thoughts, Bella really had him whipped; poor, poor guy.

"Nessie, you have to be more careful." Bella lightly chided. Renesmee nodded slightly and smiled up at Bella adorably. Nessie bounced off happily, joining Jasper on the couch. Jasper smiled brightly, letting Nessie sit on his lap and read the civil war book in his hands.

"You know, hardly any of this is true, Nessie." I heard Jasper whisper in her ear, his voice drenched in his heavy southern accent. "I don't know where this written got his information from, but it's truly appalling and a little offensive." Nessie giggled deliciously, followed by the low rumble of Jasper's laughter.

"Ok, Dog, I guess it wasn't entirely your fault." Edward spat through his teeth, obviously hating the fact that he had to apologize. "I'm sorry."

"Sure, sure." I let my voice drag slightly, still trying to annoy him so I could get a fight out of it. Edward wasn't having any of that though. He just smiled and turned to walk away.

"….and that my dear Nessie, is what really happed during the civil war." Jasper smiled triumphantly, gently patting Nessie's head. Nessie eyes widened as she stared at Jasper in awe.

"And you were really part of that Uncle Jazz?" Nessie asked in amazement. Jasper simply nodded while Nessie snuggled up against him.

I wonder what Edward would think if he knew about the host club?

"HOST CLUB?" Edward's voice boomed from the kitchen. Oh crap.

**000000**

**Haruhi's POV**

I didn't know how the entire host club had ended up sitting cross-legged on the ground in what seemed to be a rich-person's version of a circle, and I didn't quite understand how I ended up between the twins.

"So what do you think Re-chan meant by wolf-nose?" Tamaki asked, we had all picked up Honey-senpai's little nickname for the tiny toddler.

"Maybe, Jacob-san had a nose transplant, but they accidently gave him a wolf nose!" Hikaru burst out stupidly. I fought the urge to throw my pencil at him.

"Maybe Jake-chan is an Ookami-otoko!" Honey sang happily. Werewolf? Really? Now that I think about it, there have been reports about wolf sighting. But that was stupid, there was no such thing as werewolves.

"No way!" Hikaru drawled slightly.

"There's no way someone as uncool as him can be something awesome like an Ookami-otoko." Kaoru added onto his brother's sentence.

"Well how about we ask him tomorrow?" Tamaki suggested.

"But milord, if he really is an Ookami-otoko, then he'll just deny it." Kaoru answered genuinely.

"Then if he denies it, then we'll know he's an Ookami-otoko." Tamaki added, still ignorant to the flaws in his plan.

"But senpai, what if he's telling the truth?" I had to say something, they were being ridicules.

"Well then, I-I don't know."

Tamaki's shoulder's slumped in defeat, he shook his head slightly, still contemplating.

"Then what are we suppose to do?"

"Maybe I can help." A familiar voice rang from the doorway, Kyouya stood at the door, his glasses glinting with his hidden scheme. The shadow king was planning something, something that I knew I wouldn't like.

**A/N:**

**This chapter is really short because the next one is going to be about the host club and the Cullen's.**

**I really hope you liked it because I'm trying my hardest not to disappoint. I made Edward a little louder because I wanted him to be in that protective father stage. I'm also going to make Jasper and Honey more main characters because they never get any attention! (and I love Jasper and Honey))**

**Thank you so much to penpet 231 for my first ever review! I love you . . . in a friendship sort of way xDDD**

**Well. . I'm going to try updating every week or two so I don't keep you guys waiting, and also expect the Denali's to make a little appearance.**

**Well thank you and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blonde hair and Icing

_"Maybe I can help." A familiar voice rang from the doorway, Kyouya stood at the door, his glasses glinting with his hidden scheme. The shadow king was planning something, something that I knew I wouldn't like._

**000000**

"Kyou-chan!" Honey sang happily, beaming at the Shadow King happily. Kyouya shrugged into the room, seeming a little awkward after yesterdays little scene. I watched closely as he took a seat on the floor next to Tamaki, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose and smiling softly.

"I did a little research on Jacob, it turns out he's Native American and his tribe, the Quileute's, are descended from wolves."

Tamaki nodded slightly, soaking in the vice presidents words.

"And I also found something else." Kyouya spoke, his voice practically jumping with anticipation. With deliberate slowness, he reached into the messenger bag that hung off his shoulder and pulled out his new and very expensive looking laptop. The entire host club shuffled beside Kyouya, all wanted to hear about what he had to say, but none wanting to breathe over the Shadow King's neck. "Last night I was doing a little research on Edward, and I found out that he attended a high school in Juneau, Alaska."

"And?" Kaoru asked, his voice seemed a little more bored then usual. Kyouya's glasses glinted deviously. Kyouya began typing something and then turned his laptop, showing the host club what he had just been looking at.

"Well, it says here that he attended the school almost fifty years ago."

Pure shock rippled through every part of my body, I glanced at the screen. There, in black and white was a news paper article and a picture of someone that was obviously Edward, and just above the picture in bold, black, inky letters was the head line that read, "Edward Cullen, Star Child Extraordinaire".

Hikaru and Kaoru gaped at the picture, mirrored images of shock and horror. Honey's small face scrunched up as I watched him mouth a series of numbers, as if he were trying to figure this out. Mori was deadpan, not one shred of shock. Tamaki however began thrashing his legs stupidly, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"EDWARD-SAN IS A GHOST!"

"Milord! You're going to break something" Hikaru complained, leaning against my shoulder.

My mouth wouldn't move. I couldn't speak. There had to be some rational explanation for this. Maybe this person was one of Edward's relatives who shared the same name? No, this person was obviously Edward. But how is that possible?

"Kyouya-senpai" Kaoru's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What does this mean?"

"Honestly, I don't know" Kyouya added nonchalantly, "It doesn't make sense really. I guess we're going to have to keep an eye on Mister Cullen."

**0000000000**

**Edward's POV**

Alice's thoughts rushed into my head swiftly, images of my family and the host club. The host club knew! God damn mutt, he's ruined everything!

"Alice?" Jasper whispered, trying to coax out what she had seen.

"Kyouya Ootori, he knows." Alice whispered. "He's very devious; he's thought of a plan, not just one but dozens, dozens of ways black mail us."

The entire room froze, save for my little bouncing girl in the corner who was currently ripping at the fine wall-paper and giggling in delight, if I hadn't been so shocked I would have laughed along.

"Then we kill him." Emmett stated, hardly fazed by the thought of killing an innocent human. His mind was so childish sometimes; it annoyed me sometimes that I had to hear every thought he had, especially when he thought about Rosalie.

"You will not!" Carlisle spat through his teeth. The entire room turned to look our father figure, who was now shuffling uncomfortably under our gazes. "Kyouya, th-this isn't Kyouya, he wouldn't do this."

"Carlisle," Jasper spoke again, his arm wrapped securely around his Alice. "We cannot take chances; we have to eliminate the threat,"

There goes Jasper again, going all G.I Joe on us. His mind is the scariest to read out of my entire family, so many violent thoughts, faded memories from his war-torn past were still buried somewhere in his psyche.

"Jasper," Carlisle's voice was tight and pained, memories of child Kyouya flicked through Carlisle's mind, he would be shattered if Kyouya was killed. "I love Kyouya like I love any of you, please don't take him away from me, not again." Flashes of a man that looked a little like Kyouya flooded Carlisle's mind, the man was angry.

Jasper froze, obviously feeling the attachment and love Carlisle felt for this human. I had never seen Carlisle this concern and upset, it was unnerving seeing the amount of pain on his face, Esme was obviously upset as well.

"Mon chéri," Esme spoke to Carlisle softly, her delicate fingers traced lightly against Carlisle's exposed neck. "You love this boy dearly, do you not?"

Carlisle nodded, his normally slicked back hair now hung over his eyes. Esme looked neutral, but her mind was now raving with jealousy and questions.

"Carlisle," Alice whispered softly, "What are we going to do?"

"I….don't know, Alice" Carlisle brushed his pale fingers through his hair and sighed. "I don't know."

**0000000000**

**Haruhi's POV**

Tamaki was now pacing frantically around our little circle; his thumb and fore-finger were now rubbing frantically against his chin as he thought.

"So, Edward is what? Eighty-years old?" Tamaki asked softly, doing the math quietly to himself.

"Give or take a few years" Kyouya stated softly, typing something unseen on his laptop. "We'll we don't know that for sure, this could all be an elaborate hoax."

"Milord," Hikaru whispered softly, his voice was shaking and scared.

"Do you think this guy is a demon?" Kaoru added on, his voice just as scared.

Tamaki ignored them, obviously still distracted by the old photo and Edward's picture. I glanced around the room, Honey didn't seemed fazed at all by this, he just sat between Mori's legs, snuggling against his Usa-chan. The twins however were a picture of horror, they clutched each other tightly, and their thin bodies were shivering with fright.

That night was a pure nightmare. Literally.

My dreams were filled with nightmarish creatures in the form of these new American students. Blood, blood was everywhere and I soon found myself staring into a pair of glowing red eyes.

I had shot up quickly, my body covered and sheets covered with a mist of cold sweat. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

School was even weirder, the Cullen's were no where to be found, Jacob wasn't in class and Kyouya and Tamaki also said that Bella, Alice and Edward were not there either. This was all confusing; none of them were anywhere, the oldest Cullen's, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie weren't in their senior class with Honey and Mori.

By the time Host Club came around, everyone had given up on Jacob and Renesmee showing up. I was with my usual customers and everything seemed normal until a loud, happy cry came from the door-way, a sound that echoed one we had heard the day before.

"Mitsukuni!" Renesmee cried from the door, her long hair bounced cheerfully around her white, cotton dress. I didn't really like children, but Renesmee made me think differently.

"Ah! Re-chan!" Honey exclaimed from his usually hosting table, Renesmee skipped into the room happily. She flung herself into Mori's waiting lap, he grunted in acknowledgement; Renesmee cuddled closer to Mori in an attempt to hide herself.

"Re-chan, Where's you family?" Tamaki – who had somehow managed to sneak up behind Mori - asked. Renesmee giggled to herself as she tried to bury herself into Mori's jacket.

"Nessie!" Jacob's low voice boomed from down the hall-way. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You come here right now young lady!"

I don't know when I got up but I soon found myself gravitating towards Renesmee and the rest of the host club, the need to protect this girl - even from her own family – was unbelievably strong.

The entire host club was now standing beside the little girl, in what seemed to be our version of a human barricade. A few seconds later, a large and very angry head popped in. Jacob immediately spotted the small girl in Mori's arms and his face turned deadly, obviously misjudging the situation.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Jacob stormed into the, fists clenched and his jaw tight. His biceps were trembling and his eyebrows were pushed together in a deep scowl.

I felt myself retreating from his pursuit, if he looked dangerous before, he was absolutely deadly now. I felt like a cornered animal whose life was just about to be stolen by this ferocious predator.

"Jacob," A soft musical voice rang from the door-way, Jasper Hale; stood in the door looking beautiful and intimidating. His hair soft, honey blonde hung in a messy array around his deep, rich golden eyes. His white dress shirt clung to his muscles like a second skin and was tucks nicely into a pair of tight blue jeans. He was gorgeous.

"A-ah! Hale-senpai!" One of the girls from my class room gushed.

"He's so handsome!" One of Tamaki's regulars squealed happily.

"Calm down, Jacob" Another high peeling voice sing-songed from the corridor; Jasper's girlfriend, Alice Cullen, stepped into the room. She was so Kawaii it was too much to bear. Her shirt hair had been tied back with a bright pink ribbon and her dress was obviously Japanese because of its Sweet Lolita design. It was short and ruffled and in her arms she carried a small pink hand-bag shaped like a teddy-bear.

"Kawaii!" Tamaki blurted as he gazed at Alice openly, "She's so Kawaii!"

"Jakie," Renesmee whispered from Mori's lap, she glanced up at him with a confused look. "Jakie look, I'm ok!" She raised her arms high, to show that she wasn't injured of hurt. Jacob's face melted and watched as a wide smile spread across his face. Jacob strode towards her and scooped the baby girl into his arms; she beamed at him while he cooed to the little girl reassuringly.

"I was so worried about you, Nessie." Jacob whispered lovingly into her ear. The look he gave her made my own heart feel lonely and bare.

"AH! That's so adorable" One of the twin's customers -Miki, I think her name was – exclaimed excitedly. "He really is like a big brother."

"Jacob-san," Tamaki intervened rudely, "I was still wondering, will you still like to be part of the host club?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru stiffen. But I barely noticed it over the excitably shrieks of the other customers. Jacob glanced down at Renesmee, who was now beaming at him with a smile that made my heart melt, Jasper smiled at me softly and I immediately began to wonder if my happiness was so strong he could feel it. I trashed that idea quickly. That was impossible.

"Sure, why not?" Jacob stated begrudgingly, "Sorry I couldn't come today, it…ah…was….Nessie's birthday and w-we decided to celebrate." Jacob stated, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Ah, it's Re-chan's birthday today?" Honey shrieked in delight, "Why didn't you tell us!"

Immediately the host club had turned into an impromptu birthday party, Honey had set up a line of different flavoured cakes which Jasper and Alice politely declined to; but Jacob and Renesmee devoured in record time, and then the Honey and Mori sang "Happy Birthday" in four languages, Kyouya had stopped them after German.

Before each customer left, they had all said how wonderful of a time they had and that they would be back tomorrow for more fun with Jacob and Renesmee. Tamaki had tried to sway Jasper and Alice to stay a while but they both soon left and Jacob and Renesmee followed.

"Well, I guess we won't know if he's an Ookami otoko until tomorrow." Tamaki stated dryly and began to gather all the dishes. I was in the far corner, picking up pieces of cake off the floor which had been tossed there after Hikaru and Kaoru's little food fight during the party.

I was so caught up in cleaning that I didn't notice a large puddle of icing behind me, and I soon found myself tumbling backwards, I braced myself for a hard landing on the linoleum but I soon found my self toppling out of one of the open windows.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki screeched from the other side of the room, but it was too late, I was already falling to my death and noone could save me now. I flipped through all the decisions I had made, and one that I regretted was not telling Tamaki that I loved him; I had planned to do it that morning but chickened out when the host club started.

I braced myself for death, I was expecting to die immediately but I felt my head hit something hard and solid, I realized it wasn't pavement; it was too cold to be pavement. I opened my eyes I didn't know I closed and immediately found myself staring at a pair of scorching gold eyes and curly honey-blonde hair.

**A/N**

**Gomen for the late update and I'm sorry it's so short. But the next chapter is going to be extremely long. I'll give you a hint about it (Haruhi finds out) O_O . . . . and Mori becomes extremely jealous about something xDD**

**Please review . . . and until next time**

**Sayonara Reader-chan!**


	4. Chapter 4: I know this girl

**Jasper's POV**

It had all happened so suddenly that I reacted on instinct and complete recklessness. I had just been speaking to Alice about how much I liked that cross-dressing girl in the host club, when I saw her small body fall from the three story window and my body sprang into military action before my mind could tell it to stop.

Running at full-speed now; I leaped from the hall way window and into the school court-yard below. The wind whooshed passed my ears fiercely as I sprinted towards the spot I knew she would land. Exerting all of my leg muscles; I pushed my body into the air and caught the small human in my arms; she hissed fiercely when my marble forearm struck the back of her head before I landed softly on my feet.

"A-Are you alright ma'am?" I asked tightly, too caught up in the wonderful aroma wafting from her body to realize I had spoken in English. I asked again, this time I held my breath and asked in plain Japanese.

"U-Uh, Hai…" She replied back in a very small voice. She was giving me a look that made my frozen heart melt. Fear, surprise, shock; all floated around her in a rainbow coloured aura. Most vampires that know about my gift only think I can feel emotions, what they don't know is that I could also see them. Every emotion had its own colour, for example, if someone was happy then their entire body would be surrounded by what looked like a yellow glow; and if they were sad, the glow changed to blue.

I set her down on her feet lightly, holding her shoulders gently to keep her from toppling over.

"You have to be more careful," I scold her gently, still not quite breathing. "You're lucky I happened to be walking past." Lying was easy, because my body was dead, I didn't have to worry about it betraying me by blushing or anything like that.

"How did you-?" She began to ask, her eyes still wide, her aura was so delicious that I had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her, anywhere, just feel those beautiful emotions.

"Jazz!" Alice shouted from a few feet away, she was running just a little faster then human speed and I could tell by the reddish tinge of her aura, she wasn't happy. "Are you okay?" Alice asked the human softly, she looked genuinely concerned and I felt a pang of guilt for putting her and our secret in danger just because of one silly human girl. Haruhi nodded meekly.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki came sprinting across the courtyard towards our little group, followed closely behind was the rest of the host club. Haruhi's eyes became wet as she finally got over the initial shock. Her knees buckled and Tamaki caught her just before she could scrape her on the hard pavement.

Tamaki clutched Haruhi's shaking form tightly; I could smell the relief that emanated from his body, this boy loved her and she loved him. 

"Shh" Tamaki soothed her gently, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It's okay Haruhi. I'm here."

"Whoa, how did you catch him?" Hikaru asked softly, I recognized him because of a very small, almost invisible beauty mark under his left eye. He and his brother were completely identical except for that one beauty mark and the way they parted their hair. They even smelled the same.

"Yeah, I mean Haruhi isn't exactly light." Kaoru added rudely. These twins were so annoying, I wanted to rip them apart and sprinkle their dismembered body parts all over the school grounds. I was just about to go through with my plans, when a small, meek giggle came from the shaking Haruhi.

"Th-Thanks for that you guys," Haruhi mumbled softly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "That makes me feel _soooo_ much better."

"Anytime," The twins recited together happily. Weird.

Haruhi glanced up at me again and I felt a strong wave of nostalgia wash over my body. This girl was very familiar.

"Uh, H-Hale-senpai?" Haruhi's voice snapped me out of my embarrassing trance. How long was I staring at her for?

"Uh, h-hai?" If I was human, I would definitely be blushing, those innocent eyes made me want to do not so innocent things to her. I shook my head violently, what the hell am I thinking! I love Alice. Glancing over at my love, I felt every bit of me melt. I do love Alice; I knew that much was true. But why was I so caught up in this human girl? She was nothing special. She was plain and thin, her eyes were almost too big for her face. I kept listing all the bad things about her in hopes that those bad things I thought about would disappear.

But while I was trying to find the bad things about her I noticed the good things as well. Like the way her lips moved when she spoke, and how her hair fell carelessly around her face. I know this girl, I know this girl.

"Hale-senpai, did you hear me?" I shook my head in embarrassment, did I zone out again? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice staring at me with an expression that made me think she was less then happy, and her aura backed that up aswell.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked, flustered and a little scared that this human had such a strong effect on me.

"I wanted to thank you, for what you did." Haruhi's voice was sweet and mesmerizing and…..and familiar. I know this girl I know this girl.

"Ah, no problem, I'm glad you are uninjured," Haruhi beamed up at me and I felt my heart melt again.

"Ah! Haruhi that was so adorable!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly, pulling her into a tight embrace. Haruhi gasped loudly as Tamaki tightened his arms around her small frame.

"Ne! Tama-chan, you're going to hurt Haru-chan!" The very tiny blonde with a stuffed bunny rabbit exclaimed. The tall male next to him nodded in agreement and Tamaki quickly released the now gasping girl.

"Sorry, Haruhi, you're just so Kawaii!" Tamaki gushed happily, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Uh, sorry to be so rude but, Jasper and I have to leave now," Alice tugged at my sleeve firmly and I complied, letting her drag me along behind her. "Good-bye," Alice gave them a warming smile and continued with the tugging. I glanced back at Haruhi and frowned. I know this girl. I know this girl.

**0000000**

When we arrived back at the house everyone went crazy. I was the centre of their anger; I had put everyone in even more danger. Jacob loved it though; all the blame had shifted from him to me.

"I can't believe you could be so stupid!" Rosalie screeched painfully and annoyingly, don't get me wrong, I love Rose, but she could really be a pain in the ass.

"Props dude," Emmett boomed happily, "You must have been running really fast to catch a falling human."

He clapped my back appraisingly, Emmett was always on my side, and I could count on him.

"Jasper," Edward whispered softly. Oh great, here comes the great and almighty Edward, ready to shower us with his endless amounts of knowledge. Oh how I am not worthy to be in his presence.

"Oh, Stop being so juvenile, Jasper" Edward spat out, he was angry.

"Of course I'm angry!" Edward's voice was beginning to rise; Renesmee began stirring in Jacob's arms nervously. "You have endangered us!"

"You are _such_ a hypocrite, Edward!" I felt my anger rising, but I knew I had to keep calm. Renesmee hated it when any of us got mad she had hardly ever seen us get mad, other then the time Bella went all new born on Jacob. "You saved Bella from being crushed by I car!"

"That's different!" Edward exploded, totally unaware that his actions had frightened his daughter, "I love Bella!"

"Edward-" I tried to intervene but Edward never stopped ranting once he had started.

"You risked our secret!" Edward was slowly building himself up into a yell and I could feel Renesmee's growing fear.

"Edward-"

"TO SAVE A WORTHLESS-"

"Edward!" My anger was also beginning to grow. He better shut up! 

"STUPID HUMAN!" That was the last straw; Haruhi was not stupid. Without thinking and before I could stop myself, my hand started moving at blinding speed and collided with the side of his face, Edward gasped audibly and the entire room froze.

I was shocked, for one I had hit him and for a reason I didn't quite understand myself, and second, because Edward hadn't even attempted to move, he could have easily dodged my blow but he was probably too shocked to move.

"Shut up," my voice was dark and scary, even to myself. "Haruhi is _not_ stupid,"

Why was I defending this human? I didn't even know her!

"You're scaring Nessie!" I finished off, before anyone could question me. Edward's head quickly turned towards his quivering baby girl. Jacob's large arms tightened around the little girl as Edward stepped closer to her.

"Nessie, I-I'm sorry," Edward's arms were erect from his body, "D-Daddy just got a little mad, I'm sorry."

Renesmee wriggled closer to Jacob, her aura was completely dull and I could smell her fear. Poor Renesmee.

Edward sighed, knowing Renesmee would need time alone. He sprinted from the room in a blur. Bella followed him quickly.

**0000000**

Edward and Bella didn't come back for the entire night; Jacob had decided to distract Renesmee with one of her favourite video games.

"So, what is this game called?" I asked Jacob softly.

"Kingdom Hearts."

"Uh-huh…..And, what exactly is the objective of this game?"

Jacob shrugged slightly, glancing over at Renesmee who was currently very engrossed in the game.

"She only likes looking at the male characters," Jacob stated, his voice drenched with jealousy.

"Oh!" Renesmee squealed in delight and quickly wriggled closer to the screen. "Zexion!" Renesmee's eyes widened slightly as she squirmed a little closer. It was amazing how obsessed she was about this game.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously, taking a seat on one of the many sofas.

"Zexion." Renesmee answered softly, not bothering to turn away from the screen. "He's a nobody."

"Nobody?"

"Uh-huh."

I didn't ask anymore questions after that; this game was too confusing to understand. It must be a female thing.

**0000000**

**Haruhi's POV**

I didn't sleep at all that night, not that I could. The host club kept calling every single hour to see if I was alright; even Mori called. That conversation didn't go anywhere. What had happened? I fell from a three story window, I should be dead right now, but I'm alive, with nothing more then a sore head. Wait! Sore head!

"His arm!" I sat up quickly, realization shot through my veins. His arm was cold and hard! So hard that there was now a light bruise on the back of my neck. His arms were freezing, colder then the pavement. He was also fast; I know he had to be fast to be able to catch me. He had just left the room only two minutes before I fell, no one was that fast. No _human_ was that fast.

It suddenly dawned on me. Jasper wasn't human. None of the Cullen's were. It all made sense now, their beauty, pale skin, golden eyes. These people weren't human, they were far from it. Maybe the twins were right, maybe they were demons.

A sudden knock at my door made me jump.

"Haruhi, its time to get up." My dad's voice was soft but firm. I glanced at my bedside clock. Holy Crap! I'm gonna be late for school!

**0000000**

I was late of course; Hikaru and Kaoru had teased me about that saying that just because I was a commoner didn't mean I could skip classes. It was annoying but also very warming that they were trying to act normal around me.

I was also very afraid; I didn't want to face any of the Cullen's today because I knew their secret, well, not really. But I knew they weren't human, and that information scared me a lot. Jacob was also acting weird today; he kept staring at me, like he knew about my knowledge. It was completely terrifying.

Surprisingly, I was relieved when school ended and it was time for me to resume my hosting duties, the host club would distract me from thinking about those beautiful Cullen's, even if it was for a few hours.

I resumed my usual spot and spoke with my usual customers, and after a while I completely forgot about my troubles. That was until Jacob walked in.

**0000000**

**Jacob's POV**

"Ah! Nessie, do I have to?" I sounded so childish, but I really didn't want to do this and have to face that Fujioka girl. She knew too much and I would surely blow it.

"Jakie, please" Nessie glanced up at me with a look that made my insides melt. God, I could never say no to her.

"Fine!" I plucked her from the ground and cradled her in one of my arms. I took a settling breath then strode into the room. All eyes were on us now, included a wide brown pair that belonged to the cross-dresser.

"AH! J-Jacob-san!" One of the many girls in the room squealed stupidly. These girls were so superficial.

"Ah, our not-so-little American has arrived!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly, this blonde was a little annoying but his dramatic personality made him kind of fun to be around.

"Right, I'm here, so what the hell am I suppose to do?" Sure, I was acting rude, but I seriously did not want to be here, but Nessie never gave up once she wanted something.

"Well, we are going to station you at that table over there, next to Haruhi," Tamaki explained softly, "and then, you will be assigned a few girls to host."

"U-Uh, Tamaki-kun?" The voice came from a small blonde girl, with wide brown eyes and golden freckles, she was kinda cute. Tamaki turned to the girl and smiled seductively; he took her hand gently and pressed his lips against the back. How cliché.

"Yes, my princess?" Tamaki cooed softly, the girl immediately responded with a blush of her own.

"W-Well, I-I-I was w-wondering, wh-what i-is Jacob-san's t-t-t-type?"

Tamaki's face went blank and his face was overcome by the sudden epiphany.

"Type?" Nessie asked curiously from her spot in my arms

"Ah, yes little one." Tamaki whispered to Renesmee softly. "Everyone in the host club has their own type, like Honey-senpai, he is the Loli-shota type and Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devil types"

"Oh" Nessie exclaimed excitedly, "So, Jakie is going to get a type too?"

Tamaki nodded and slowly began pacing around me, it made me fee like a piece of meat, a piece of big, buff meat.

"Ah! I've got it!" Tamaki yelled excitedly. "Jacob, you are…"

The room was silent; everyone had abandoned what they were doing and began listening to what the hyper-active blonde had to say.

"The body building type!" Tamaki spun happily, one of his arms raised towards the heavens and the other was pressed firmly against his heart.

"I'm NOT a body builder!" I yelled in annoyance, Tamaki stopped spinning and quickly turned to look at me.

"Well, how about the muscle type?"

"No."

"The Hercules type?"

"No!"

"The Paedophile type?"

"What! Hell No!"

"How about," Renesmee intervened quickly, "The big brother type?"

Tamaki's eyes widened happily as he quickly ran over and plunked Renesmee from my arms, spinning her around playfully. Renesmee squealed in delight.

"Oh, Re-chan!" Tamaki sung happily, "That's a wonderful idea, so magnificently wonderful!"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, Renesmee loved it here. I could also learn to love it.

**0000000**

Hosting wasn't actually as bad as I thought; I got to eat with the customers and the girls were actually fun to talk to. It was nice talking to humans. It was…..normal. Renesmee sat with me for a while, but after a few minutes she had gotten bored and wondered over to the other hosts. She had sat with Hikaru and Kaoru for a while, trying and failing at telling them apart. She wondered over to Tamaki, who embraced her immediately and showered her with loving attentions. She Stayed with Haruhi for a while, but after about two minutes she had gotten bored and wondered over to Honey and Mori. I was surprised to see the look of pain on Mori's face when Renesmee bounded over to them. Every time she touched Honey he would flinch, whenever Honey smiled at Renesmee his face would twist into a mix of pain, anger and surprisingly, jealousy.

But something else happened that made my blood run cold. Honey had just given Renesmee his stuffed bunny to hold and Renesmee accepted happily and thanked him with a tiny, friendly kiss on his small childish lips and that's when it happened. I watched the entire scene unfold. Mori stood up sharply, pounding his fists against the table. Renesmee jumped suddenly, and Honey gave Mori a questioning look.

"Takashi?" Honey asked softly, his brow pushed together in confusion.

"I need some air." He stormed out of the room quickly. Honey's eyes widened as he leaped from his chair to follow after the tall man. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in a long, deep sigh, I was so sure he was going to injure my Nessie, like I will let that happen.

The entire room shuffled out the door to find the pair who had left, save for Haruhi and I, even Nessie had latched onto Tamaki's uniform jacket to follow him out. I took this as an opportunity to warn the small girl. I stood up quickly and made my way towards the cross-dresser who was packing up a few of the cups and saucers around herself.

"Hey!" I shouted softly, she turned instantly and her eyes widened with fright. She began retreated against my advances and she soon found herself pinned against the wall. I tried to look as menacing as possible, it wasn't hard. I was almost two feet taller then her. I placed one of my large hands against the wall, just beside her head, and the other lay rested on a table beside her.

"If you know what's good for you," My voice was dangerously low and I could feel Haruhi quivering beneath me. "You will forget about what you know about us, if you don't, you're gonna get hurt."

There was a loud cracking sound and I realized I had clutched the table to hard and caused part of it to snap off into my large hand. Haruhi gasped audibly and I quickly turned to leave, throwing the splintered table pieces out the window.

"Don't get involved Haruhi, this is too dangerous for someone like you."

**A/N:**

**Ohhhh angry Jacob xD**

**I know this kinda sucks but . . . I was so bored, I've been writing for five hours straight xD Talk about no life haha**

**Well, as you can see, everything is going south for the Cullen's and if your wondering how Jasper knows Haruhi . . . I'm sorry I can't tell you haha . . That'll ruin everything!**

**Anywhoo . . . I hope you enjoyed this! There will be more coming soon!**

**Please review . . . and until next time!**

**Sayonara Reader-chan!**


	5. Chapter 5: Youngest major in Texas

**Jasper's POV**

"Wait, what?" Edward asked again, dumbfounded.

"I need you to search my memories." My voice was hard and it scared me just how desperate I sounded.

"You want me…to search…your memories?"

"Yes."

Edward shook his head in confusion; my mind must have been too frantic and scrabbled to read clearly. Edward's eyebrow quirked.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"That Haruhi girl, I'm sure I know her, and I want you to see if you can find her anywhere in my memories." Edward's face was washed with sudden realization as he took in my words.

"Jasper," Edward sighed. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" My voice was filled with a type of wanting that I didn't think existed, but surely enough it was found in my words. "Why won't you do this for me? Why Edward!"

"Jazz-"

"Is it because I tried to kill Bella! I told you, I couldn't help myself!"

"Jazz-"

"I'm the one who's mad at you! So you should be trying to make it up to me!"

"Jazz-"

"But Edward!"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, stop acting like a pubescent little boy!" His words shot through me quickly as I took in the situation. What got into me? I never acted like that.

"Jasper, its not that I don't want to help you, I really can't do that. It's impossible." I felt my face fall into a horrid, sulky mask.

"But, I know that girl." I sounded like a child. But I was desperate. I needed to know who that girl was. Edward sighed.

"Well, how about I do some research on her?" Edward said. "Maybe I can find some information about her"

My face lit up monumentally and Edward chuckled softly. This was great, really, really great.

**Mori's POV**

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni whispered softly. I hadn't spoken a word since the host club, which wasn't that odd. But the ride back to the Haninozuka estate was very tense. Mitsukuni didn't try to climb onto my lap of fidget with the button like he usually did. He just sat in his chair, staring at the car-floor as if the meaning of the universe was written in the carpet patterns.

But once we had crossed the threshold, Mitsukuni began tugging me towards his bedroom. I didn't resist, knowing Mitsukuni would gladly beat me to the brink of death in order to get me to follow. When we had gotten into his room, he pushed me onto his large pink bed and in between his sea of stuffed animals.

"What happened today?" Mitsukuni glanced up at me with a look that made my heart ache. He was confused and hurt.

"Nothing." I flinched at the hostile tone in my voice.

"You got mad at Re-chan, why?" was he really that blind? He didn't see why I was so mad.

"It was nothing, Mitsukuni" he pouted, in a way that would have made my heart throb if it wasn't filled with such sorrow at the moment. Mitsukuni crawled onto my lap and snuggled against my chest. I couldn't help but sigh, Mitsukuni in my arms just felt so…right. My arms snaked their way around his shoulders and I embraced him with all my strength, inhaling his scent and wondering if he would ever stop smelling like sugar.

"Takashi?"

"Ah?"

"Aishiteru…"

That's when it happened, my wall of protection collapsed around my and I soon found myself sobbing, my face pressed into Mitsukuni's dark blonde hair. Mitsukuni stiffened for a while, and then quickly wrapped his small arms around my waist.

"Oh Mitsukuni, I love you too…with all my heart…I'm so sorry I acted the way I did…Mitskuni…."

Mitsukuni glanced up at me, a small blush gracing his features.

"Takashi, we can't…." he gawked at me and for a moment I felt my heart break.

"But….I love you….." I was hurt, Mitsukuni was rejecting me and I hadn't even asked him anything yet.

"I know….and I love you too. But we're cousins"

"Distant."

"Takashi, please understand that we cannot do this," Mitsukuni spoke in a lower tone, shedding his usual childish persona as he began to speak in a way that was more appropriate for his age. "Not now, not with the customers around, we would never get any time alone."

"So….y-you do want me?"

"Of course, Baka-chan!" Mitsukuni scold jokingly. "Don't you remember when we were younger? I told you I was going to marry you one day."

"I thought you were joking."

"You thought wrong. Takashi, we will be together, just not now."

I knew what Mitsukuni was trying to say. If we started dating then the host club would be swarming with customers and we wouldn't be able to handle that much attention. He wanted to wait, maybe after high school.

"What about dating?" I had to ask this.

"Well…d-dating shouldn't be off limits; people will get suspicious if we didn't date every once and a while, not that we ever do anyway."

I nodded and Mitsukuni noticed my tension. He grasped my shoulders, forcing me to look down at him. I quickly glanced down and he immediately pressed his lips against mine, stealing my first kiss.

"Takashi, it'll be okay. We both just have to be patient." Mitsukuni gave me one last peck on the cheek and beamed up at me.

"Now, let's see if there's any cake in the kitchen."

**Jasper's POV**

Jacob entered the room and I immediately felt the tension roll off of Jacob. I saw Edward stiffen and his aura turned to an awful colour and waves of anger crashed against me painfully.

"You did what!" Edward screeched loudly. Jacob glanced up at Edward and gave him an innocent look. I was lost.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked lightly.

"You threatened the human!" I caught on quickly. He had threatened Haruhi! I couldn't explain the anger I felt. But it was real. I raced toward him. He backed away in surprise, obviously noticing my anger.

"What did you do to her?" My voice was tight and Jacob just stared down at me, mouth agape. Jacob was a lot taller then me, but I could kill him, with just one bite I could poison his disgusting werewolf body. He better not have hurt her.

"I just, you know, gave her a little nudge I the right direction." Jacob grinned. God, he was pissing me off.

"You broke a table." Edward interjected tightly.

"Only the corner!" Jacob whined.

"Bastard!" I spat and quickly sprinted towards the door.

"Jasper!" Edward started but I had already left and I already knew where I was going.

**Haruhi's POV**

I was right. I was one hundred percent right. The Cullen's, Jacob, maybe even little Renesmee. They weren't human. They were something much more. They were something that made them both beautiful and terrifying in appearance. Jacob had warned me, told me that I should stay away. Jacob scared me, so much. But Jasper, Jasper was another thing. Something about Jasper made me feel…safe. Something about him made me feel. Happy.

I felt a pang of déjà vu. Something seemed oddly familiar about him, like I had seen him once. Maybe when I was younger? A knock at the door distracted me from my thought. I got up quickly, knowing that my dad had already left for work. When I finally opened the door I was shocked to find myself staring at those same scorching gold eyes and honey blonde hair.

"Konnichiwa, Haruhi." Jasper spoke softly; he was smiling in a way that made my tummy feel tight and nervous.

"U-Uh, Hale-senpai!" Jasper bowed very slightly and I flustered and returned it awkwardly.

"May I come in?" He asked softly and before I could refuse I felt my body move to let him walk past.

"Arigato." He whispered softly and slowly removed his shoes. It was amazing that he made this simple movement look so….beautiful. He brushed past me and I felt myself shudder at the scent that emanated from him.

"A-Ah, would you like some tea?" I flinched at how pathetic my voice sounded. Jasper just smiled reassuringly and shook his head.

"No thank you, I actually just came to ask if you wanted to go to the mall with me."

What? Did he just ask me that! Why would someone as beautiful as Jasper want to be around me? I mean, he looked so god-like standing in my hallway; he lit up the entire room.

"Well Haruhi, would you like to spend the day with me?"

I nodded, completely forgetting the fear I held before. I had to admit, spending the day with Jasper made me feel light and giddy. But I also had to remember that he was taken.

"Don't worry, we'll go to a local mall, so none of your school mates will find out about you're…secret."

I nodded, realizing that I was wearing one of the dressed my dad loved to see me wear. I quickly ran to grab a coat and scrawled a messy note for my dad on the back of an envelope.

"Ready?" Jasper asked softly. I nodded and he waved his hands, indicating I go first. He smiled when I blushed and closed the door behind himself, slipping his shoes on simultaneously.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought my fathers car, it was the least….conspicuous."

I glanced up and felt my eyes widen in surprise. That was what he though inconspicuous was? This car was beautiful. Jet black and sleek, without a doubt it looked ten times more expensive then Tamaki's or Kyouya's many cars.

"It's pretty, no?" Jasper asked softly, opening the passenger's seat for me and waiting for me to slide in. He frowned when I didn't move.

"If you're having second thoughts, you don't have to come." Jasper spoke softly although I couldn't help but detect a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No, I want to come." I slid into the passenger's seat, sighing at the feeling of soft leather that brushed against my bare arms. Jasper climbed into the driver's seat less then a second later. I gave him a shocked look but he just grinned and started the car.

"Haruhi." Jasper turned to look at me, completely ignoring the fact that we were driving. "I know you know about us. But its best if you act as though you have no idea…ok?" Jasper leaned in close and I soon found myself blushing.

"H-Hai." My voice was soft and Jasper chuckled. Removing one of his hands from the wheel and using it to ruffle my hair affectionately. We drove in semi-awkward silence for a while. It was weird that I wasn't scared of Jasper at all. The scariest thing was his driving. Speeding was nothing compared to how fast Jasper was driving. I heard him chuckle when we turned a corner sharply, barely missing a telephone pole. Jasper must have noticed my scared expression because he slowed down immediately. I breathed a sigh of relief and we both drifted back to silence.

"Hale-senpai?"

"Hm?" Jasper looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Why did you want to spend the day with me today?" Jasper's grip tightened on the wheel but his face was still open and light.

"I wanted to get to know a little more about you, Haruhi," Jasper gave me a smile that made my heart glow. He looked nice when he smiled. "You know my secret, well kind of, and I know yours."

Jasper waved a hand, indicating my dress.

"I thought, hanging out like a normal teenager would be one way to get to know you."

Jasper pulled the car to a halt in the mall's underground parking lot. I hadn't even noticed we drove down here. Jasper scanned the area quickly then disappeared. I froze. W-Where did he go?

My door open suddenly and I turned to see Jasper smiling at me. Without warning he scooped me from the car and casually slung me onto his back. I squealed softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and latching my legs around his wasit, my chest pressed hard against his back.

"H-Hale-senpai! W-W-What are you doing?" Jasper chuckled and clutched onto my bare legs. I shivered at his frozen touch.

"Hold tight." Jasper drawled and everything went blurry. It had all lasted no more then four seconds but it felt as though everything had moved in slow motion. The world around us whipped past at blinding speed. Jasper came to a halt at the top of the stairs. He laughed softly and gently set me down on my feet. He gripped my shoulders, keeping me from toppling over.

"W-What was that?" I asked breathlessly, Jasper shrugged and placed his hand on the small of my back. He guided me towards the entrance, smiling widely. What was he so happy about?

I was still breathing heavily and Jasper began rubbing soothing circles on my back. I felt better. We walked around aimlessly and I began feeling very comfortable around him. I also began to notice things about Jasper. Like the way he pronounced some Japanese words with a heavy southern accent, or the way his honey-blonde locks fell around his eyes. Another thing I noticed was how many people stared at us, well Jasper to be correct. But who wouldn't? Jasper was perfection on legs. He was dressed fairly casually. He wore an ebony, leather jacket that was completely unbuttoned and revealed the tight white tank top underneath that hugged every inch of his sculpted chest. For bottoms he wore tight, jet black jeans that poured smoothly into a pair of high-top sneakers.

I noticed a group of girls gawking at Jasper shamelessly, Jasper noticed them gazing and waved politely, eliciting an annoying squeal from the tweens. Jasper turned his head towards me and rolled his amber eyes. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Why do you do that?" I asked when we sat at one of the empty tables in the food court. Jasper shrugged, twisting a napkin in his hand casually.

"Its fun." Jasper added with a smile. He leaned over the table and grinned. "Hungry?"

I shook my head but my stomach growled in protest. Jasper chuckled and held his hand out for me to take. I accepted it immediately and we walked hand-in-hand towards the burger joint Kyouya and I had gone to.

"Haruhi, I must admit." Jasper turned towards me and gave my hand a squeeze, reminding me just how cold it was. "I feel for you. I feel the need to protect you, like you're my own imouto-chan."

Jasper cooed. Little sister? I was like a little sister to him? I grinned up at him. I had never had a sibling, although I always wanted one.

"So what…you want me to call you nii-san now?" I asked sarcastically. Jasper laughed; a tone so beautiful and calming.

"Wouldn't that be something?" Jasper spoke softly, our fingers still entwined. We waited in line for a while, talking about nothing and laughing at things that shouldn't be funny but seemed to make us laugh at that moment. Jasper seemed to have fun making the girl at the counter blush and stammer. I just rolled my eyes and slapped his arm lightly, ignoring the hard texture of the skin.

"H-H-Here's your order," The employee said begrudgingly, obviously not wanting Jasper to leave.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Akito-chan" Jasper thanked her. She blushed deeply and quickly bowed, making her uniform hat fall onto the counter.

"How did you know her name?" I asked suspiciously.

"Name-tag." Jasper winked at me, carrying the tray towards one of the booths, he placed my food tray on the table and waited for me to scoot into the plastic booth. We ate; well I did, in silence. Jasper just stared at me, making me feel self-conscious.

"Is it good?" Jasper asked after a while. His expression was one of contempt and mild disgust.

"It's ok…" I answered simply.

**Jasper's POV**

"It's ok…" Haruhi added softly, she was scared. I felt bad. She was nervous. But I could not smell any fear. Haruhi went back to eating but I noticed something.

"Oh, Haruhi." I leaned forward and Haruhi backed away slightly. "You have something on your face," I reached out to brush it away but she quickly stood up and backed out of the booth.

"I-I'll get a napkin." She bowed and ran away blushing cutely. I had come to the conclusion that I had to protect this girl. I knew I didn't have any romantic feelings for her and that made me happy, but what I felt for Haruhi was something that brought out my paternal side. I had to protect her.

I heard the sound of foot steps coming towards me and I groaned internally. I recognized their scent. They were the girls who had been staring at me before. They were coming towards me. I had been able to keep my blood-lust down around Haruhi because of my need to keep her safe, and Haruhi's scent was like morphine to me, it blocked out all other smells, but these girls were strangers. I didn't think I would be able to control myself.

The foot steps stopped and I pretended not to notice them yet.

"Excuse me…" The voice came softly. I pretended to jump at the voice and I turned to look at them innocently.

"Hm?" I asked softly, looking at the girl in front with the best innocent look I had. "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us." The girl asked, flipping her hair unnecessarily. I also noticed she was wearing a lot of make-up.

"Sorry, but I'm here with someone." I told her softly, hoping she would back off.

"Hmm? You mean that girl that was just here?" The girl stated rudely. My hands tensed slightly. "Ew, she's so plain, and manly."

"Yes that girl. And she is not plain or manly! She's beautiful."

The girl blinked and then burst into a laughing fit. What the hell was she laughing at!

"Oh, that's hilarious, enough joking around, come with us." She reached out to grab my arm but I flinched away quickly. She gaped at me.

"Didn't you hear me?" My voice was low, dangerously low. "I'm here with someone."

"Ok, the joke isn't funny anymore, now stop kidding and follow us, we'll show you a fun time." The girl winked and I felt sick.

"You stupid bi-"

"Hale-senpai…?" Haruhi's voice came from behind the groups of girls, I glanced around them and I felt my heart ache, Haruhi was standing there awkwardly, but she also looked hurt.

"Oh ew," the annoying girl spoke again. "You're that bad smell that's been following this beautiful creature around."

The girl flipped her hair again and scowled at my poor Haruhi.

"B-Bad smell?" Haruhi whispered softly.

"Don't you get it? The only reason he's been hanging around you is because he feels sorry for you."

"Haruhi that's not true!" I interjected, but staying seated so I wouldn't murder that girl right there.

"Now get lost, he doesn't want a scrawny little dog like you following him around anymore."

Haruhi's shock hit me like an arrow; I could feel the hurt radiating around her. She gave me a hurt look before running the other way. I stood up quickly reaching for her.

"Haruhi!" I pushed past the girls but the leader clutched my arm. I froze, I could feel her pulse against my wrist, and it felt so good.

"Now we have you all to ourselves." She spoke in a disgusting sugary sweet voice.

I couldn't take it anymore; I shoved her to the ground and roared savagely. She backed up quickly, noticing the look of pure murder in my eyes.

"You stupid bitch, don't you get it!" I stood over her menacingly, luckily we were in the farthest corner of the store and no one could see us back here. "You are nothing compared to Haruhi, nothing but a stupid, desperate tramp!"

She stared at me, horrified. I gave her one last, dark look before I ran after Haruhi. Her scent was strong and it was easy to follow. But it wasn't easy running at human speed. It was horrible. I wanted nothing more then to sprint towards her and cradle her in my arms when I had finally found her.

I ran outside and noticed it had started to rain. There was supposed to be a storm today, a big one. Scanning through the rain I noticed Haruhi's discarded jacket on the road. I went that direction running at full speed now, I could still smell her.

Above I could see the first flash of lightening followed closely by the loud rumble of thunder. I was worried. She could get hurt out in a thunder storm.

I followed her scent for about fifteen minutes; I was surprised when it turned down a steep hill and lead into a tunnel under one of the street bridges. But sure enough, I found her. But she wasn't the same. She wasn't her usual upbeat, charismatic self. She was hunched up against the stone curve of the tunnel. Her hands we're over her ears and her eyes were shut tight.

She stank of fear and I felt my heart break. I sprinted towards her silently, quickly taking my jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders. She glanced up at me with wide teary eyes.

"Haruhi" I spoke softly, her soft sobs only making my heart ache even more. "It's ok now, I'm here."

I took a seat next to her and wrapped my arm around her loosely. Another round of thunder crashed and she squealed in fright, my grip tightening around her.

"Haruhi, do you know about the American civil war?" I asked softly, trying to distract her. She nodded slightly, tears still coursing down her face. It was surprising that someone as practical as her would be afraid of something so irrational.

"Well, I was in the civil war."

Haruhi looked up at me curiously and I nodded.

"Yup! Major Jasper Whitlock, youngest major in the Texas Confederate Army."

Haruhi stared at me in awe, but her face screwed up slightly.

"What?" I asked softly.

"You fought for the south?" She asked softly.

"Yes."

"You were racist?" She added and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"No, you see I only joined the army so I could be of use. My main mission was to extract all women and children from the battle areas"

"Women and children?"

"Yes, that's when I met Maria; she was the person who made me the way I am."

"Maria…pretty name"

"I thought that too, until I found out she didn't really love me."

"What about…(yawn)…Alice?"

"Well, I met Alice in 1948, in a diner in Philadelphia. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was the light of my life from that day on."

I smiled in remembrance; Alice is everything to me, I know that. Haruhi nodded and I could tell she was half-asleep. She would probably think this was all a dream. I scooped her into my arms and she mumbled something incoherent. Very gently, I placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I know you Haruhi," I whispered softly to her, she mumbled sleepily. "I will find out how."

I hugged her one last kiss before whispering,

"Good night….Imouto-chan."

**A/N:**

**Ah! Its finally up! And before you ask . . no Jasper does not have romantic feelings for Haruhi, what he feels is brotherly.**

**Sorry all you TakaMitsu fans but, I don't plan on pairing Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai together for a while. Haha keep reading if you want to know how Jasper knows Haruhi…..Tell me in reviews how you think he knows her.**

**Anywhoo . . . I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review . . . and until next time!**

**Sayonara Reader-chan!**


	6. Chapter 6: Blast from the past

**Jasper's POV**

I dropped Haruhi home after that, easily sneaking her into the house and tucking her into bed, I contemplated for a while whether or not I should change her into something other then her dress, but I just ended up taking her shoes off and leaving her fully clothed. I didn't think our "_relationship"_ had reached the level where she would be comfortable with me dressing her. I chuckled softly, mentally wondering what Haruhi would do if she woke up in her pyjamas.

I glanced down at Haruhi and felt another pang of nostalgia ring in my heart. This girl, her face is so familiar it hurts. I fisted her blankets and frowned. This was so frustrating! Being a vampire, I wasn't use to being so confused, things came easily to me. But this girl, she was screwing with my head, but I didn't mind. I breathed in her scent and frowned, she didn't smell the same when she was asleep, she still smelled wonderful, but when she was awake, she had such a bright smelled, she almost smelled like sunshine, it was a smell that I never wanted to go away. I glanced away from her and sighed heavily. The rain was still pounding hard against the roof; the sound only fuelled the memory that my family and I would be leaving Japan shortly. Alice had predicted that the thick overcast would pass in three months, two weeks after the school festival. I had three months to figure out who this girl was. I needed to know. But right now, I missed my Alice dearly.

I turned to look at Haruhi and smiled before disappearing out her window.

**Haruhi's POV**

_RING! RING!_

I shifted under my covers, throwing them over my head and trying to block out the annoying ringing, it sounded like the door. My slow brain didn't care to worry about the fact that I had some how ended up in my bed or the fact that I was still fully dressed. From outside there was a loud clap of thunder that seemed to vibrate the entire room.

I bolted upright, and screamed. The ringing at the door stopped paused for a beat then was continued by the sound of loud banging and shouting.

"Haruhi!" It was Tamaki, I tried to yell back but my voice was stolen by another loud crashing of thunder. My body went rigid and I dove under the blankets, clapping my hands over my ears. Most would laugh at the fact that I was completely terrified of thunder, and sometimes I do, but thunder made me feel….weak. It was so loud and dominating that I felt so small and insignificant and that I would be crushed by its power.

I felt tears begin to burn a trail down my cheeks when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. I peaked out of the covers and locked with a pair of violet eyes. I felt my heart swell and the tears pouring down my face were now tears of happiness. Tamaki cared for me.

"Haruhi, are you Okay?" I nodded softly. Tamaki's shoulders seemed to relax and he smiled at me genuinely. "Sorry about your door." Tamaki mumbled into my hair.

"My door?"

"I'll buy you another one." It took a while for his words to sink but I finally realized how Tamaki had gotten in.

"You…..broke…..my door?" Tamaki began to squirm uncomfortably and I could tell he felt guilt.

"I was worried." He replied shortly. I glanced up at him with teary eyes and my heart dissolved. He was worried. He was worried about…..me. I threw myself into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you…Senpai."

Tamaki gasped at the contact but quickly returned the embrace, burying his nose in my brown locks. Another round of thunder made Tamaki tighten his grip around me. He hushed me softly and I felt safe. Safer then I had felt in a while. Tamaki pulled me onto his lap, his arms snaked their way around my waist.

"Haruhi." Tamaki whispered softly, I glanced up to meet his gaze. His violet eyes bore into mine and I felt my heart wrench. "Uh…y-you smell damp, did you get caught in the rain?"

My shoulders slumped slightly. I had been hoping he would say something else. But what did I want him to do, huh? Declare his undying love for me? Please.

"Uh yeah, I went to the mall…with….with Hale-senpai." Tamaki went rigid and I quickly averted his gaze. I waited for Tamaki to tear into me. He didn't like the new students.

"Haruhi, what were you-" Pause. "Of all the-"

He sounded torn, so I snuck a glance at him. He looked hurt. The look of pain on his face made my insides hurt.

"Do you like him?" Tamaki said finally. I gave him a questioning glance.

"Like him?" I finally asked.

"Yes, like him! As in affection! As in something you always hide away!" the volume of his voice was a little startling me and I snapped away from him and if I had been electrocuted. Heat began to build up behind my eyes and all I could see was red. He thought I was incapable of affection!

"What is wrong with you?" I shot back.

"He has a girlfriend, Haruhi!" Tamaki glared down at me and I quickly crawled off his lap, feeling anything but joyful at the moment. Why did he have to ruin the moment? Idiot!

"I know that!" Tamaki advanced on me. He crawled forward, his nose just inches from mine.

"Then why are you pursuing him?" Tamaki asked brokenheartedly. "Why do you like him?"

"I don't baka!" my voice was hushed, but stern. Tamaki's eyes widened slightly.

"Then why-" I couldn't take it anymore. I launched myself forward, silencing him with a kiss. Tamaki's lips went stiff under my assault, lancing my fingers through his hair I pulled him on top of me, he opened his mouth to protest but I took this as an opportunity to snake my tongue into his mouth lazily. Tamaki finally responded; his hands travelled nervously up my side, sending tingles down my spine and making me pull back with a gasp. Tamaki's eyes were now completely clouded over with what seemed to be lust and his cheeks were dusted pink.

"I-" He began, looking at me with those beautiful eyes. "I have to go!"

He sprang from my bed like a jungle cat and left my house so quickly I couldn't stop him. I threw myself back against the bed and screamed at my ceiling as if it were his entire fault. When another clap of thunder crashed I didn't jump, I was too pissed off to be scared, and instead I screamed again, warning the heavens to shut up or feel my wrath.

The next morning sucked. Because it was the weekend I had nothing to do, I didn't want to call any of the host club members because they had already probably heard about my little hormone rush and I didn't want to hear Hikaru and Kaoru's teasing voices at that moment, I had called Tamaki almost a dozen times but he wouldn't answer, and that broke my heart. Tamaki had kept his promise and brought another door for me before my dad got home. I was expecting him to come but all that arrived was the door and a builder to install it. No Tamaki.

"Excuse me?" I finally built up enough courage to talk to the builder.

"Hai?" He answered softly.

"Can you give this to Tamaki, please?" I handed the man a small folded note and nodded, giving me a tight smile before he left. Now all I could do was wait.

**Tamaki's POV**

Gah! That was so stupid! Why did I run away? Haruhi kissed me and I ran like a coward. I was just so confused. I was her father, well not her real father but I was still her guardian in a way. This was all so confusing!

I glanced at my phone and sighed. Eight missed calls from Haruhi and I was too much of a chicken to answer or return them. I felt bad. I crashed down on the bed

"Excuse, Suoh-sama?" I turned my head to face one of my many faceless servants.

"Yes?" I asked in exasperation. What did they want?

"A gentleman dropped this off. He said it was from your little commoner friend."

He held a small folded paper towards me and I shot from the bed, making it across the room in six quick strides. I took the note and thanked him quietly before sending him away and opening it nervously.

_**Senpai,**_

_**Why? If you didn't want to kiss me all you had to do was tell me. Instead you lead me on and then high-tail it out of there. It broke my heart to see you leave. Why are you being such a child? You ignore all my calls and texts, did that kiss mean nothing to you? I'm sorry if it repulsed you. I'm sorry if I'm the last person you ever wanted to kiss. I'm sorry.**_

_**But what you did. It hurt.**_

I blinked furiously, trying to banish the tears that were gathering behind my eyes and treated to spill over.

_**P.S  
If I don't talk to you at school or during host club duties then please don't get mad. I've never been rejected before. Especially from someone I loved.**_

The last word was written a little shakily and I noticed quickly. I finally let the tears in my eyes spill over and splatter onto the page, smudging her inky letters. What have I done?

**Jasper's POV**

I tried my hardest to sneak into the house quietly, but seeing as I lived with a bunch of vampires, a half-bread and a werewolf, I couldn't exactly sneak up on them. When I finally stepped over the threshold I was met by a very scolding look that could only belong to my little, dark-haired pixie; I gave a small sigh.

"Jasper, you've been gone all day, not even an explanation."

Alice's voice cracked and I felt a rush of pain hit me. I didn't realize that she would be so hurt. I took a step forward only to have my heart ache when she stepped back. She was holding her hand over her eyes and her body was shaking with her dry, tearless sobs.

"Alice, don't do that, please." I took another step forward but the backed up against the far wall, another round of tearless sobbing hit her. I dashed forward at full spend, knowing she was slower; I used this to my advantage. I scooped her into my arms and held her there with all my strength. She didn't fight, she only sobbed against my chest. I felt horrible.

"Why? You went off with that human girl. Why?" I simply kissed his cheek and sighed.

"I don't know, all I know is that this girl means a lot to me."

Alice nodded slightly; she opened her mouth to say something but Edward's voice quickly.

"Jasper, come here for a moment." I carried Alice with me bridal style into the large living room. Edward sat on the floor next to the coffee table. On the coffee table was his new laptop he had just gotten. He motioned us towards him and I complied, carefully setting Alice next to Bella who was now brushing Renesmee's hair. Alice didn't think Bella was doing a very good job so she took the brush from her and began pulling it through Renesmee's bronze locks. My entire family was in the room. Emmett and Carlisle had decided to build a castle out of old Popsicle sticks, where they got them from, I don't know. Rosalie and Esme were sitting in the corner sewing; they had picked up sewing as a hobby and had been making everyone's clothes for the past few weeks.

"I did some research like you asked." Edward said softly. He turned the screen towards me as I took a seat next to him. He had set out all the information on a word document, he had gathered about fifty pages of information about Haruhi, and I felt like a stalker. I began scrolling quickly, Edward had been really thorough, and he had got her birthday, all the school's she had attended though out her life. The clubs she joined ever since she was three.

I stopped at her family tree. There was list after list of her family members, after scanning most of her ancestors on her father's side I started skimming through her mother's ancestry. I was beginning to lose all hope when a familiar pair of wide, brown eyes caught my attention. When I glanced at the name I gasped audibly. All the memories from my human life came rushing back to me. This…..This was how I knew Haruhi.

"Amaya…." I whispered her name quietly. Edward went stiff beside me and I knew he had read everything.

"Who's Amaya?" Bella asked curiously, she was obviously wondering why everything had suddenly gone so tense.

"Amaya was….she was." I swallowed quickly, my throat feeling oddly thick. Alice was now glancing at me with wide curious eyes. I couldn't deny her the knowledge, so I finally caved.

"Amaya was my fiancé."

**A/N:**

**Gah! Sorry I hadn't had time to update, I've been so stressed out because of my final exams . And I'm also really sorry that the chappy is very short. I wanted to leave it on a slight cliff-hanger.**

**SO now you all know how Jasper knows Haruhi, but in the next chapter it will all start to get WAY more complicated.**

**So please review. I miss getting everyone's review T.T**

**Anyway. I hope you liked this short and sweet chappy.**

**See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: We're family

**A/N: **

**Hallelujah! My exams are finally over! Now I can get back to what I love the most. Writing! A few changes, I'm going to be writing the story in third person now because it's what I do best. I tried to write in first person but I suck at it!**

**So I'm going to be changing all of the chapters to third person. (When I have time that is.) Anywhoo! Enjoy all the drama and sappiness!**

**0000**

The entire room froze. Jasper was suddenly struck by a wave of emotions that sent his head into a spiralling migraine. He clutched his head tightly and groaned.

"Guys! Not all at once." Jasper spat out through clenched teeth. But the headache didn't stop, it only got worst. Confusion, anger, hurt, curiosity; they all made a very bad combination, especially all at once and from a group of vampires.

The room was silent again. No one moved or even breathed, and then suddenly, everything came to life. Emmett's hand, which was paused over the popsicle-stick tower he and Carlisle were building, came crashing down over the tiny tower and sent splintering wood flying across the room. Esme's hand fumbled ever so slightly over the shirt she was sewing and caused it to rip in half, and Alice, his poor Alice. She had dropped the hair brush she was holding and was now staring at Jasper with the most hurt look he had ever seen her wear. It was heart-breaking and his heart ached for her.

"What the hell?" Emmett boomed loudly.

"Jasper, is this true?" Esme whispered softly.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Rosalie screamed. Obviously upset that her brother, the one she was closest too, never told her a thing.

"Guys! Again, not all at once." Jasper groaned. His head was pounding with all the mixed vampire emotions. It wasn't so bad with humans; their emotions weren't as strong as vampires. That's why he could handle being around so many of them.

"Bella," Edward murmured softly. "Can you shield Jasper please? He's in a lot of pain; all these emotions are a bit overwhelming for him."

"Uh…Sure!" Bella agreed quickly. Jasper suddenly felt something wash over him and everything went numb. He couldn't feel anything, it was both a relief and completely unnerving. He felt so vulnerable without his powers.

"Thanks Bella," Jasper drawled sweetly. Bella just nodded at him, her eyes alight with curiosity and worry for her adopted brother-in-law.

"So, you gonna tell us what the hell you were talking about before?" Emmett intervened. He was obviously the most curious, beside Alice of course.

"Well," Jasper whispered softly, he glanced at Alice for a moment, Bella had her arms around her and Alice looked as though she would break down at any moment. "Ya'll know I was in the civil war right?"

Everyone nodded, even little Renesmee who was sitting on the soft carpeted floor next to Bella's feet. Jasper stood and walked to the door of the living room they were all sitting in. He leaned against the door way, facing his family.

"Well, when I was on duty, clearing a small town of its women and children, that's when I met her, that's when I met Amaya. She was stubborn and rude and so controlling. But she sparked my interest; we talked a lot on our journey to another safe village. I found her strong headed and blunt personality surprisingly refreshing, and it didn't take long for me to fall in love with her.

"We were engaged three months later. We had made so many plans for the future, we were going to move to Japan, her home country, she would teach me how to speak Japanese and we'd live a happy normal life. But then I was called away to evacuate another town and that's when I met Maria."

Jasper hung his head and sighed softly.

"I never knew what happened to her, I had forgotten all about her when I entered my vampire life. Her picture sparked my memory."

"So Haruhi, is a descendant of you're ex-fiancé? Creepy coincident, don't you think?" Emmett added softly.

"I guess she met someone. I'm glad she was happy." Jasper whispered softly.

"Uh Jazz, when were you changed?" Edward murmured under his breath. He was looking at the computer screen and typing something.

"Changed? 1863, I think. Why?" Jasper's brow furrowed as glanced at Edward under thick lashed.

"What date?" Edward pressed. What was going on? Jasper thought.

"Date? Well, it was a Thursday and the next day was the birthday of someone in my troop….It was in March. That's all I remember. Why are you asking such things Edward? What's wrong?"

"Crap. You sure you were changed in March?" Edward asked flatly.

"Sure as the sun is hot. Why?"

"Jazz, it says here that that Amaya gave birth to a baby boy 5 months after you left."

Jasper gaped at him. What! The room went silent again. Nothing but the loud thudding of Renesmee's heart filled the silence.

"5….months?" Jasper finally whispered. "You mean…..I had a son?" Edward nodded at him and waved him forward with a flick of his hand.

"Come look." Jasper sprang forward at blinding speed and landed next to Edward who had turned the screen towards him. Jasper glanced at the screen and his heart nearly broke. The toddler in the in the sepia toned picture looked so much like him, the shock of light hair, the crooked cheeky smile. But his eyes were just like his mother's, wide and beautiful. Jasper let out a broken, dry sob. How he wished he could have met his little boy, his pride and joy. Jasper clamped a hand over his eyes and let the wave of sadness and hurt wash over him, he sobbed, something he had never done in his vampire life. It felt weird and his eyes stung painfully, he wrapped his arms around his waist, something he always did when he was upset, almost as if he were trying to keep himself from falling apart. He hung his head and sobbed a little louder, he was too hurt to feel embarrassed. His head snapped up when he felt a pair of slim arms wrap themselves around his neck from behind.

"He's beautiful." Alice murmured in his ear. "-just like his father."

Alice kissed his cheek gently, a way of telling him that she wasn't mad at him. She understood everything now.

"I-I wish. I wish I c-could have known him." Jasper whispered broken-heartedly. Alice tightened his grip around him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. She never wanted him to be sad.

"Says here that she moved backed to Japan when you didn't return. She got married but didn't have anymore children." Edward whispered, mostly to himself.

"So let me get this straight!" Emmett boomed from across the room. "You were engaged to this Amaya girl, who you knocked up. And then when you didn't return she moved back Japan and got married again. So does that make Haruhi your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-granddaughter or something?"

Jasper and Alice blinked at Emmett then turned to look at each other and burst into a fit of giggles and chuckles.

"Or Something." Edward added with a smirk. "I don't think he's that great."

"Hey!" Jasper shouted. "I am so great!"

"If you say so…" Emmett added teasingly. "Grandpa."

"I'll get you!" Jasper shouted and sprang for Emmett who dodged him just in time and ran from the room in a blur; Jasper sprinted past Alice, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before chasing Emmett down. Carlisle and Edward chuckled when a loud crash sounded from the top floor, following by a string of Emmett's cussing. Bella however covered her daughter's ear, saying something about washing Emmett's mouth out with human food.

"Give up?" Jasper disembodied voice asked teasingly from the top floor. Emmett cussed again and followed by Jasper's peeling laughter.

"Fine. Fine, I give!" Emmet shouted loudly. "Now get your foot out of my ear!"

Carlisle and Bella exchanged confused looks before the entire room burst into a round of laughter.

**0000**

Tamaki was aching. Haruhi seemed to gravitate away from him almost automatically. Whenever he took even a step closer to her, she would step away as if he had stepped into an invisible boundary. This was painful. So utterly painful. He hadn't meant to hurt her. But his mind was still in father mode when she had attacked him with kisses. Deep inside him he knew just how much he longed for her, but he couldn't reach that part yet.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called from across the room. "I got cake in my hair and I can't reach it! Can you help me?"

Haruhi leaped at the chance to distract herself and made her way towards the tiny senior. She chided him softly, trying her hardest to comb out the sticky substance with her fingers.

"Ouch! Haru-chan! That hurts!"

"Sorry, but you really rubbed this stuff in." Haruhi complained. Honey puffed his cheeks in annoyance and let Haruhi rip at his hair. Mori watched with amusement as some of their usual costumers began murmuring sweetness at Honey and telling him the pain will end soon.

"Haru-chan? What's the matter?" Honey whispered quiet enough so that only he and Haruhi heard what he said. "You're very different today."

"It's nothing, now hold still."

"It's not nothing, what did Tamaki do?" Honey – no, this was not Honey. This was now Haninozuka, Mitsukuni. This was not the sweet little adult she knew; this was serious and obviously very worried, Mitsukuni.

"Nothing." Haruhi said finally. Mitsukuni sighed and Haruhi watched as the hard look in his eyes melted into sweet chocolate.

"M'Kay." Honey smiled up at her softly and Haruhi let out a shaky breath.

"Haruhi." Tamaki's voice came from behind her and she squeaked in surprise. Honey noticed the tension and immediately challenged the girls surrounding him with a game of Chinese tag.

Haruhi gave him a cold stare and Tamaki gulped cautiously.

"You can't keep ignoring me." Tamaki added stupidly.

Haruhi gave him a look that almost said "can't I?" Tamaki sighed and took Haruhi's small hand in his and cradled it as if it were the most delicate thing in the world.

"I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I pushed you. Please. Just talk to me again."

Haruhi opened her mouth to respond, just before a pair of long, strong arms circled themselves around her waist. Kyouya smirked at Tamaki's shocked expression and pulled Haruhi against his side.

"Tamaki. I know you are my king and I respect you. But I do so wish you would keep you're hands to yourself and not use them to violate _my _boyfriend."

Haruhi hung her head guiltily and Tamaki stared at her with wide, accusatory eyes.

"Boyfriend?" Tamaki whispered brokenly.

"BOYFRIEND!" one of the customers repeated excitedly. Haruhi seemed to slump against Kyouya as all eyes locked on her.

"Yes, Haruhi and I have been dating for a few weeks now." Kyouya leaned down to nip at Haruhi's ear affectionately, causing Haruhi and a few of the customers to blush and squeak. "Isn't that right, koi?"

Kyouya whispered seductively but loud enough for the entire room to hear. Haruhi nodded, unable to trust her voice. That bite had sent a ripple down her spine which made her even more embarrassed.

"K-Koi?" Tamaki spluttered. "Haruhi, y-you're dating him?"

Haruhi's anger flared and her snapped up to fix Tamaki with a cold stare. Now he cared! When she was supposedly taken, he finally cared.

"Yes, senpai!" Haruhi spat at him angrily. She wrapped her arms around Kyouya's waist before she could stop herself; Kyouya wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. "Is it so hard to believe that I can be with someone?"

"Now look what you've done." Kyouya sighed with false exasperation. "You've gotten him all worked up. He's going to be such a handful tonight; I doubt I'll get any sleep."

Tamaki huffed and sprang forward to attack. His left hook was suddenly stopped by a pale hand which was as hard as stone and cold as ice. He was surprised to see it was Emmett who had stopped him. He hadn't even seen him coming but there he stood, as clear as day. He also noticed a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, stopping him from moving and he was shocked to see that they belonged to Alice.

"Haruhi, are you all right?" Jasper shouted as he ran into the room, checking Haruhi for any signs of damage.

"H-Hale-senpai?" Haruhi stammered in shock. "What, h-how?"

"You could have hit Haruhi!" Emmett growled at Tamaki lowly. "That angle you would have nipped her cheek or something."

"I-I would never." Tamaki tried to squirm but Alice held his tightly.

"I think it's time to finish this club for today." Carlisle's voice sounded from the entrance and a few customers blushed at the sight of the oldest Cullen. "My family and I would like to have a little word with Mr. Fujioka."

The customers didn't argue and began shuffling past Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's who were standing behind him.

"We're not leaving Haruhi with you guys." Hikaru said when Carlisle turned to the host club.

"That's right." Kaoru backed up his brother, linking arms with him and standing tall.

Carlisle sighed but grinned at the twins.

"Fine, I guess you already know that we are not…normal. You can stay."

The twins both grinned, a mirrored image of success and pride. Jasper, pated Haruhi's head softly and glared at Kyouya before turning to join his family. The host club took seats at one of the tables and turned to face the Cullen's, Kyouya had insisted that Haruhi sit on his lap, since there weren't enough chairs.

"Well." Carlisle whispered a little. "Where should we start?"

"How about I start?" Jasper added softly. Carlisle nodded and Jasper stepped forward, and faced Haruhi.

"How am I going to start?" Jasper whispered to himself. "Well, let's see. Haruhi, did your mother ever tell you about you're ancestors?"

Haruhi looked at him in confusion then shook her head.

"No, she died when I was young so I don't know that much about my mother's side of the family.

"Well, Haruhi, I want to tell you about two of you're ancestors." Jasper took a seat on the floor, and the Cullen's followed his lead. "Amaya was one of you're ancestors. She was raised in Japan, just like you but when she was seven her family sent her to America to live a better life. She stayed with an aunt and was raised by her aunt and her family.

"When she was eighteen or so, she met a soldier, fighting in the war that was tearing her town apart. At first she despised the soldier, but after a while she fell in love. They were engaged, she fell pregnant, but before she could tell the soldier of their future child, he disappeared and she never saw him again. She fell in love again, and her child, a little boy named Lysander, grew up and had a family of his own, and Amaya was happy, but she never found out what had happened to her once was fiancée"

"Wait, you said you were going to talk about two of my ancestors." Haruhi added.

"What ever happened to the soldier?" Hikaru asked softly, obviously intrigued by the tale.

"What was his name?" Kaoru asked.

"The soldier was reborn, into a life of death and everlasting life. The soldier became a vampire, a vampire with no memory of his human life or anyone he loved in that life. He became a killer, and for a while that was all he ever knew, for over a century, he completely forgot about his love and the life he once had…until now." Jasper, who had closed his eyes during the entire story had finally opened them and fixed his gaze on Haruhi. "I remember."

Haruhi's eyes widened and she shot up from Kyouya's lap. She stared down at Jasper and he stared back. Two mirrored images of surprise and disbelief.

"You," Haruhi whispered hoarsely. "You were the soldier." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"You're my ancestor."

"Yes."

"You're….a vampire."

"Yes." Jasper added finally. "We all are."

"Except me!" Jacob shouted from the back, waving his arms frantically. "I'm way cooler then these guys. I'm a werewolf."

"Shut up, Mutt!" Edward spat at Jacob who stuck his tongue out at Edward when he turned his back on him.

"And Nessie here is a half-breed." Jacob shouted again. "Bella and Edward are her parents; Bella got freaky with Edward over there and gave birth to Nessie when she was human and BAM! Renesmee."

"See! I told you he was an Ookami-otoko!" Honey shouted excitedly.

"Prove it." Hikaru grinned.

"Unless you want me to walk out of here naked, I don't think that's a good idea."

"We're family." Haruhi whispered almost silently and Jasper nodded. Very slowly and awkwardly, Jasper opened his arms for her. Haruhi sat on his lap and cuddled against his cold body.

"We're family." Jasper repeatedly with a smile. This felt…right.

**A/N:**

**Hey ya'll. So what do you think? So, Kyouya and Haruhi, huh? What a plot twist! I was shocked myself when I wrote it. But you'll find out what's going on in the next one. Anyway, I'm planning to have most of the Cullen's back stories in the next chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to make up a really sad story for Emmett. Anywhoo. I am going to make a little deal with ya'll. I am only going to update my next chapter if I get at least three reviews from three different people!**

**So Review, Review, Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The reason

"K-Kyouya-senpai, are you really sure about this?" Haruhi questioned, her brows pushed together. Kyouya smiled. An actual smile that made Haruhi gasp. It had been an hour since the Cullen family had left and Kyouya had pulled Haruhi from the room.

"Tamaki is a very jealous person and he knows just how… evil I am." Kyouya whispered, his expression flashing from hurt to angry back to hurt. "This is a sure fire way to get him to want to be with you."

"And what's in it for you?" Haruhi inquired.

"Excuse me?"

"What are the merits? What do you gain by helping me?"

Kyouya glanced away, as though he were searching for a reason. He wore at his bottom lip with his teeth and turned the confused girl.

"Can you keep a secret, Haruhi?"

**000000**

"So, Haruhi is dating that Kyouya fellow." Alice mentioned lightly when they arrived home. Jasper's grip tightened.

"I don't approve!" Jasper spat defiantly. "She's too young!"

"You're like a father." Edward murmured with amusement. "Besides… it's not real."

"What?" Jasper questioned.

"It's all an act to make that Tamaki guy jealous. Haruhi kissed him and he chickened out and ran away. She really is your relative… she's got a calculating mind."

Jasper smiled proudly, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Kyouya also has a motive… which frightens me a little." Edward finally stated and Jasper's smile faded. Edward opened his mouth to answer but the sound of hushed arguing cut him off.

"You love that boy… don't deny it Carlisle. I can tell!" Esme's voice whispered harshly from upstairs. Jasper could hear the hurt in her voice before he felt it. It was a crippling emotion that made his head spin painfully.

"Of course I love him. He's like another child to me." Carlisle whispered back, defiance clear in his voice. The sound of a boulder's crashing together erupted through the house. Esme had hit him.

"Don't lie!" Esme whimpered. "You've loved him ever since he was a child. I thought if we moved you would forget about him. But I saw the love in your eyes the moment you saw him again… I'm right aren't I?

Silence. Deathly silence. Nobody breathed. Nobody moved. Edward's face was contorted and Jasper knew the answer before Carlisle even opened his mouth.

"Yes." Carlisle whispered.

"B-But you love me more than him, right?" Esme whispered. "Right?"

The sound of whooshing air was followed by Esme's broken wail. Carlisle had left, he'd run away. Alice moved instantly with Jasper close behind. Esme was crumpled against the wall, sobbing dryly. Alice's arms were around her instantly, whispering sweet nothings of reassurance. Jasper sent a wave of calm over her and Esme looked up gratefully.

"So that's Kyouya's motive?" Jasper whispered. Anger began bubbling up inside his chest and his beast began stirring. Kyouya Ootori was in love with Carlisle. And Carlisle loved him back. "What a mess."

Jasper sprinted down the stairs, hell-bent on finding the Shadow King and ripping him to pieces. Emmett tackled him to the ground before he could step foot out over the threshold.

"Calm down man. It's Carlisle and Esme's problem, not ours." Emmett growled, holding him down. "Don't get involved. Do you really both of our parents upset!?"

"He's ruining our family!" Jasper cried.

"Maybe, but you going off to kill someone he loves will only hurt the family more. Now sit down and shut up!"

Jasper sighed, nodding softly. Emmett lifted his large body and Jasper bolted out of the door. Emmett moved to follow but Edward held him.

"He's just going to let off some steam. He'll be alright."

**000000**

Kyouya arrived an hour late to the host club the next day. He looked as though he hadn't slept a wink. He was jumpy and it was obvious his mind was far away. Jacob gave him a knowing look and little Renesmee looked as though she wanted to comfort the Shadow King.

"Go-Good morning, Koi." Kyouya greeted Haruhi, gently patting her head. Haruhi ignored the mewling from her customers, instead focusing on Kyouya completely.

"Senpai? Are you okay?" Haruhi reached up to brush Kyouya's cheek, the boy jumped and turned his watery gaze on Haruhi. He looked broken and Haruhi's heart sunk. Kyouya looked as though he was going to crumble so Haruhi pulled him from the room quickly. Kyouya slumped against the wall, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What happened, senpai?" Haruhi whispered. Kyouya whimpered, cupping a hand over his mouth. Haruhi was horrified when she saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"C-Carlisle… He's leaving and never coming b-back." Kyouya hiccupped, his cheeks and eyes red. "He came over last night and told me he never wants to see me again."

Kyouya collapsed onto his knees and Haruhi's arms were around him instantly, she held him close, her heart breaking for the vice president. He hugged him with all the strength she had and he held her back, as though she were the only thing keeping him afloat.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya gasped, clutching her tightly. He was sobbing so hard that Haruhi could feel his body shaking. "Haruhi, it hurts."

"I know…" Haruhi whispered, her voice wavering. "I know."

"I love him, Haruhi." Kyouya wailed. "I love him so much."

Haruhi was stumped for words so she just hugged him so tightly her arms began cramping, but still she hugged him and he sobbed hysterically. Both were oblivious to a pair of sad golden eyes that watched under caramel locks.

"He really does love him." Alice whispered, appearing beside a saddened Esme. "He looks even more broken than you."

Esme was silent; she just continued to watch the pair, locked in their embrace and in their own world.

"You've known for years, haven't you Esme?" said Alice softly. Her eyes wondered over Esme's right hand, which was stroking her wedding ring softly.

"Carlisle and I had hit a hard time in our relationship." Esme whispered after a short pause. "I left him for another. So he decided to move in with the Ootori family. I saw how happy he was and I was so jealous, so I snapped him back up before he realized how much he loved that boy and we moved back to America as a happy family.

But he wasn't happy. I could tell he longed for someone else, even if he didn't know it himself. So I tried to be the best wife I could, but I wasn't enough. He wanted someone else. He wanted him. "

Esme pointed in Kyouya's direction and Alice nodded.

"I was selfish." Esme whispered.

"You're in love. It's expected that you be a little selfish."

"But… is it really enough?" Esme said softly. "I care for Carlisle so much, but when I see him look at Kyouya, it's so much stronger than what I feel."

"What are you going to do?" Alice murmured.

"What I have to." Esme stated, her eyes clouded.

Both vampires disappeared in a blur. Haruhi pulled away suddenly, holding Kyouya at arm's length. She looked at Kyouya serious, lifting chin gently.

"Alright. You've cried enough. What are you going to do about it?"

"Wh-What?" Kyouya hiccupped, wiping his eyes.

"Aren't you going to go after him? You're not giving up are you?" Haruhi looked at Kyouya sternly. "That's not the Kyouya I know. Aren't you going to summon your secret police or come up with some over the top, elaborate scheme to make him stay?"

"He said he never wants to see me again, Haruhi."

"And you're just going to give up like that? Stop being so scared and go find him!" Haruhi pulled the protesting Shadow King to his feet and began pushing him down the hall. "Go on! That's an order!"

Kyouya chuckled softly, digging his heels in long enough to turn and hug the smaller girl. Whispering a thank you he strolled down the hall, determination in his steely eyes.

"Maybe you should take some of your own advice, Haruhi!" Kyouya called over his shoulder with a smile.

Haruhi's eyes went wide but she smiled and nodded. With one last wave she ran to the host club, she spotted Tamaki with a few of his usual guest and without a second though Haruhi ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"H-Haru! Gah!" Tamaki cried, tumbling onto the carpet. Haruhi laughed softly, hugging him tightly.

"I miss you." Haruhi whispered softly. Tamaki sighed and hugged her back, with all the love he could gather.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry." Tamaki murmured, gently stroking her hair. Guests had gathered around, whispering about a possible love triangle with Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya. Haruhi ignored them all and just hugged the person she loved the most.

_"Oi – Quit it, you're making me queasy!" Hikaru called - his tone bitter._

_Tamaki and Haruhi glanced at each other and grinned stupidly._

**000000**

_Kyouya strolled out of the school campus, his mind reeling. He was determined. He knew what he had to do. A gust of wind brush past and Kyouya found his path suddenly blocked by a familiar curvy figure._

_"Esme…" Kyouya whispered. The woman smiled sadly and nodded a little._

_"Hello Kyouya." She whispered. Kyouya's body went ridged and Esme raised her palms as if to show she was unarmed. "I mean you no harm. I come baring a gift."_

_"What kind of gift?" Kyouya said. He hated how beautiful she was. No wonder Carlisle loves her._

_"My blessing." Esme said, her voice sad._

_"E-Excuse me?"_

_"I love Carlisle more than anything and I want nothing more than his happiness." Esme stepped towards the boy, extending her fisted hand towards him. Kyouya recognized the gesture and he held his palm flat to receive what she held. Esme dropped a silvery ring into Kyouya's hand and she smiled at the object affectionately._

_"My wedding ring. It's a symbol of Carlisle's love… So it would suit you much better." Esme whispered. Kyouya gawked at Esme._

_"Are you serious?" Kyouya said, gaping like a beached fish._

_"Very. Now come here." Esme pulled the boy into an awkward hug and Kyouya grunted a little. "Now listen. If you break his heart or do anything to make him unhappy. I will kill you. Painfully and leave absolutely no evidence."_

_Kyouya gulped. Esme's voice was dark and demanding. Kyouya nodded and Esme giggled softly._

_"Good boy." Esme said with a smile. "Good luck."_

_Esme disappeared before Kyouya could utter a word. His head was spinning so fast that he felt as though he might throw up all over himself. He glanced at the ring in his hand and smiled stupidly. He clutched it to his chest lovingly. This was it. He'll do it._

_**A/N:**_

_**Boo! Guess who is back!? God damn this thing was so hard to write but . . I wanted to do it. I know it's hard to follow but the next chapter will be filled with angsty Kyouya and stubborn Carlisle. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers with this long Hiatus.**_

_**I felt so bad. But I hope this made up for it. Tell me if you hated it because I kinda do. It's just a big jumble of emotions. I will probably change it later but until then, enjoy this mess. (:**_

_**I love you all for being so patient. Thank you.**_

_**-Riah.**_


End file.
